Spell Bound
by Vigorian-Asakura
Summary: Howl the greatest socerer in the land, is bent on making sophie the Queen's top assassin his servant. sophie on the other hand is more than pissed when Howl cast the first spell of ownership on her without her consent...so, will Howl succeed in the end? r
1. Chapter 1

**Spell Bound**

Yo readers, this is just something I cook up during my free periods, it's not much, but hope you'll like it. This is a Howl/Sophie fic, but I changed some things here and there, and the characters may be out of character…but I hope you'll like it! Read and Review! Love ya!

"…." Speaking

'….' Thoughts

**Background: **Howl is the Master sorcerer, and he owns the wonderful moving castle. He has his heart set on making Sophie his servant, so that he may use her as a medium to enhance his powers. Why Sophie? Probably because she has a natural inclination to magic, and it doesn't hurt that she's pretty… Sophie, is just your average girl, working in a hat shop, she's really skilled with needles, and in more than one way too. Her job at the hat shop is really just a cover-up for what she really does. In actual fact, she works for the Queen as an assassin, to annihilate any super force that poses a threat to the country's peace, and her code name is Needle. Why Needle? That's because all her attacks involves needles, and she is currently the top assassin, she doesn't know any magic, but she can feel it when a spell is being cast, so far, she had managed to finish off 4 sorcerers among others due to her ability to sniff out magic, and prepare for it before the spell is unleashed.

Its midnight, and Sophie had just finished another assignment, this one was relatively easy, but still, it managed to tire her out, and her aching body is beginning to yearn for her soft warm bed. 'Man, you'll think I would get used to these seek and destroy missions by now…but guess again…too bad it's my duty…now if only I could get home to sleep…' Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a familiar figure leaning against a tree by the side walk.

"Great! Just what I needed right now…" She mumbled sarcastically to herself.

"Ah my sweet, what a coincidence to see you here." Howl said a small smile gracing the side of his lips.

"What do you want?" Sophie bit out.

"Tsk, tsk, feisty as always my sweet…" Howl said, stepping out from under the tree.

"Stop calling me _my sweet, _I have a name; Sophie, so learn to use it!" She ground out, her hands balling into fist at her side.

"My sweet, you amuse me…" He said in a low and seductive voice.

"What do you want?" Sophie gritted out.

"For you to be my servant of course." Howl said; he dropped his voice an octave lower and added. "Do not resist me my sweet, it shall be done…in time it will be…" and his fingers caressed her cheeks, causing a tingle to run down her spine.

Sophie jerk back, she could still feel the gentle fingers on her cheeks, and her heart beat quickened, her breathing becoming shallow.

"Damn you Howl!" She cursed.

"You desire me; I know it…so why don't you just submit and be my servant…"

"Never!" Sophie spat out.

"Why? I could give you powers, more than you'll ever dream of my sweet Sophie…and eternal youth too…we'll be together for eternity."

"I don't want to spend eternity with you, I'll tire of you…and I believe you of me."

"No Sophie, I'll never be bored with you, you amuse me so; like no other…if I believe I'll tire of you, I never would have offered you the place of servant…"

"Wow! Servant, such an honorable title…I'm so eager…Woohoo…" Sophie said sarcastically, waving her hands in the air.

"Servant is just for show…you will be my equal, you deserve no less. I offer you partnership my sweet, not slavery. Most would jump at the chance to be my servant…" Howl said a sad smile on his lips.

"Well, I'm not most people if you haven't realized yet. I don't want to be your servant, so can't you just leave me alone."

"Ah…but I cannot…"

"And why not?" Sophie asked, skeptical.

"I have already cast the first spell of ownership on you, and there's no turning back…"

"You did what!" Sophie yelled. "Reverse it! I don't care how you do it, just do it!"

"Like I said, there's no turning back, the only way to break this bond is if either one of us dies…"

"What! That's a lie…"

"I have never lied to you my sweet…"

"Damn you! I'm going home to rest, I don't have to stay here and take this…this…whatever." Sophie cried, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Denial won't do you any good my sweet…" Howl whispered, the air carrying his words to her ears, causing her to let lose another string of colorful language, as she turned the corner.

Howl smirked as he jingled the bag containing Sophie's anger. 'Step two of ownership will be completed soon, with this bag of emotions…' With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Stupid Howl..." Sophie muttered turning the key in the knob. As she pushed the door open, she sense another presence in the room, her left hand immediately shot toward her belt pocket, fingers curling around the needles.

"Who's there?" she said into the dark room of her apartment.

Suddenly, two daggers went flying towards her.

'Shit!' Sophie thought, as she ducked the flying dangers. She stood back up in one fluid motion, needles poised in her hands, ready to take out the threat.

"My, my…swift as always I see." Her attacker said.

'That voice sounds familiar…it is…it is…' Sophie racked her brains to fit the voice to the face.

"Naomi!" Sophie cried out, the needles slipping from her fingers.

"Yup! Happy to see me?" Naomi asked.

Sophie ran over crushing the girl in a tight hug.

"I missed you so very much, ever since you migrated three years ago, I thought I'll never get to see again. So, you back for holiday?" Sophie asked, finally letting the girl breathe.

"Whew…I almost suffocated there. Anyway, I was called back here for a mission, said they required my expertise or something, so I get to stay for a few months.

"Yipeee…" Sophie squealed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Say, why don't we go for a late night snack? I saw this new restaurant on my way here just now, it's called Magic Creek…wanna check it out?" Naomi said.

Sophie nodded, and they headed out in Naomi's Black SUV.

"Whoa, this place is really rocking; I can't believe there are still so many people around at this time!" Naomi shouted over the noise of the crowd.

"Right on!" Sophie cried, trying to keep up with her friend, as she squeezes through the gap between a large man and the counter, before flopping down beside Naomi.

"Ah…what can I get you my sweet."

"You! What are you doing here, are you stalking me?"

"I believe you are mistaken my sweet, I don't do stalking." Howl replied, rising up both hands in mock surrender.

"Don't do stalking my foot! Why the hell are you here then?"

"Why, I thought you knew…I own this restaurant my sweet, and I'm honored that you'll grace my restaurant with your presence sweet Sophie."

"Cut the dramatics Howl! If you are the boss here, then why are you waitressing? Don't you have enough waiters around here?"

"Ah…but we are shorthanded today, so I decided to lend a hand. So, what are your orders?"

"Two beer." Sophie said.

"As you wish my sweet." Howl said with a smile, before heading towards the counter.

"Oh my god Sophie! You are so lucky, how the hell did you meet such a hunk? You are so selfish girl, why didn't you tell me? So, any other cutie I should know about? Come on, spill!"

"Hold it! Firstly, he is freaking irritating, and irks me like mad, so you can have him if you like. In fact, I'll even gift wrap him for you, with large silver ribbons on top too…"

"You sure you hate him so much? I mean, don't you even feel any attraction to him?"

"Well…fine…I guess he's kinda hot."

"Kinda?"

"Fine, very hot! Happy now?"

"Much…" Naomi said with a smirk, "So, make sure you invite me to your wedding."

"What! Don't be ridiculous, he's a freak! I mean he's a sorcerer, and you know how it is with sorcerers, they have eternal youth…he's probably older than my grandfather."

"So? He's still human."

"I can't stand the idea of dating a thousand year old being, much less marry one. I mean it's just not natural…"

"Come on, he looks way younger than your gramps."

"So? He may be young on the outside, but he's a…gods know how may thousands of years old, supposedly decaying corpse."

"Sophie, you are so stubborn, I think you should give the guy a chance…"

"Whatever, can we just drop the topic already, it's a waste of time and energy, and he's coming."

"Here are the drinks you ordered ladies, so, you guys talking about moi? Howl asked.

"Have you been eavesdropping…?" Sophie asked her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I swear it's not on purpose, I just happen to have a keen sense of hearing…"

"Yeah right, a keen sense of hearing in a loud and noise place like this? I don't think so...you must have had our table bugged or something…" Sophie said, bending her head to check the underside of the table.

"I assure you Sophie, that you will not find any discriminating evidence under the table, because I did no such thing." Howl said calmly, a small smile teasing the side of his lips.

"Well then, how did you do it?" Sophie demanded, glaring at Howl.

"I can tune in to your mind my sweet…"

"How?"

"Curious as always my sweet…"

"Cut the crap!"

"Well, it is like this…you still remember the spell I told you about? It's a spell that binds, and allows me access to your mind when you are near me."

"You bastard!" Sophie hissed.

"But it does have its perks too, you see, with the completion of the first spell, you would have increased agility and flexibility…"

"Oh, and I'm supposed to be glad? Why would I want more agility and flexibility hmm? So that I could be a monkey for you?"

"A monkey." Howl echoed, laughter bubbling from within him. "That's amusing sweet Sophie…haha…haha…"

"It's not supposed to be funny you jerk." Sophie growled.

"Hey relax girl, least you pop a vein, you are so red." Naomi said, with a grin.

Suddenly, the door to the restaurant was thrown open, and two shots were fired into the air. The crowds screamed and dispersed, leaving only some staff and a few guests in the almost vacant restaurant.

"Damn you Howl! You will pay for what you have done…" shouted the guy in the middle of the trio at the door.

"What do you want Salvador?" Howl asked coolly, leveling his gaze with his.

"You know what I want!" Salvador ground out menacingly, his gun raised and pointing directly at Howl.

"Then you must know that I can't give it to you." Howl replied, hardly frazzled at gun point.

"Then die!" Salvador cried, as he fired two shots at Howl.

Sophie's eyes widened in horror, as she watch the bullets whiz by, aiming directly at its target. 'No!' was all her mind registered at that instant, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Fool! You actually think that normal bullets such as these could harm me; the master sorcerer?" Howl taunted, as he discarded the two bullets on the ground.

Salvador's mouth is hanging open by now, and the grip on his gun slipped.

"Heh, in order to win, one must know their enemies…and in your case, one's limit…" Howl smirked.

"Damn you! Rico, Vand! Attack!" Salvador yelled.

"Let's get out of here Sophie!" Naomi urged hurriedly.

"Erm…right, but not until everyone is safe and out of this restaurant." Sophie stated a look of determination on her face.

"Oh boy, Sophie…do you always have to do that; I mean you are not on duty now, and here's a reality check; they are armed, and we aren't, so it's best if we just call the cops and let them handle it."

"No way, the remaining civilians here may get hurt, and I don't want to have anyone to die just because I'm too scared to help. Besides, I'm a trained assassin; I'll be able to handle them."

"Alright, let's do it." Naomi said solemnly.

"Ok, you take out Blondie there, and I'll go for the other. The plan is to disarm them, then knock them out cold."

"What about that Salvador guy? Whose gonna take him out?"

"Howl's keeping him busy, he won't have time to react…and with his two buddies down, the civilians and staff would be able to leave safely…"

"Let's move!"

"Hiay! Take that you no good low-life!" Naomi cried, as she twisted the gun out of his hand, and sends a swift kick to his shins, stunning the guy momentarily, before sending him crashing toward the counter.

Sophie snuck up on her target and did a simple neck grip on her opponent, effectively knocking him out. "Lights out sucker!"

"Why you bitches…!" Salvador growled, his voice quavering with anger and a slight desperation. In the second that he turned around, Howl had descended on him like darkness, awarding him a hard punch to his nose; he staggered back from the impact, steadying himself on the near-by table.

"Another tip Salvador, never take your eyes off a fight…"

Salvador hissed in response, blood streaking down his assaulted nose. He swept the blood off with the back of his hand, and glared at Howl.

"Hey you people, get out of here now!" Sophie bellowed, ushering the nearest teenage couple out the door.

"Yup! Get a move on now, this place is dangerous, so leave quickly!" Naomi added, as the remaining few in the restaurant began to inch towards the door.

"Nobody moves!" Salvador yelled, waving his gun around wildly, and grabbing the nearest person as hostage.

"No Sophie!" Naomi cried in horror, as her friend was taken hostage by Salvador.

"Let me go you creep!" Sophie shouted, as she struggled to get out of his vice-grip.

"Don't try anything funny bitch, or I'll put a bullet through your pretty little head."

"Let her go Salvador!" Howl stated with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Why? Is she the great Howl's girl? Salvador taunted.

Howl remained silent, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Well, well, well…he's your boyfriend eh?" Salvador leered at Sophie.

"It's none of your business you bastard!" Sophie hissed, as she bit his hand and stomp down on his foot.

"Ouch! Damnit!" Salvador screeched, his grip on Sophie slackened, allowing her to escape.

Sophie ran blindly away from Salvador once she managed to slip out of his grip.

"Get back here bitch!" Salvador shouted, as he pointed his gun at Sophie's fleeing back, firing two shots her.

"Sophie!" Howl and Naomi cried in unison, as the dreaded bullet made its way towards Sophie and impacted.

Sophie felt pain shooting through her body, as the two bullets hit home, and she felt her knees giving way beneath her.

Naomi ran over frantically towards her wounded friend, barely managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

Salvador laughed manically, firing random shots into the air. Howl's eyes hardened and a strange wind began to blow in the enclosed room of the restaurant. Howl's long sleeved white shirt and corn silk hair billowed in the strong winds, and he began to glow a bright orange. He stretched out his right hand, and started muttering, causing strange blue flames to materialize in his open palm. The flames leaped and danced to the rhythm of the wind blowing around him; he gazed up then, looking directly at the crazed Salvador, before shaping the blue flames into an orb and directing it towards Salvador.

The flames engulfed Salvador, burning his clothes and his skin, exposing his flesh and eventually his skull; he tossed around vigorously on the ground, howling non-stop, or at least until his voice-box was incinerated; only then did the noise stop, but the putrid smell of burning flesh had only thickened, gagging those who witness this torture.

Howl stood arms across his chest, staring impassively at the burning body, until it was reduced to a pile of ashes; only then did he walk over to Sophie, satisfied that Salvador would never again walk this Earth. He moved towards the unconscious Sophie, his face an impenetrable mask; he knelt beside her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Where are you bringing…?" Naomi croaked out.

"To life…" was Howl's whispered reply.

Howl brought Sophie to his office, and laid her on the couch. "My sweet, I know you wouldn't agree to what I'm going to do next, but I must perform the next level of the spell if you were to live…that I believe is better than death, so please forgive me…it is the only way…"

to be continued…

Okay people, that's all for now, I'll try to update soon! Cheerios! o

P.S: Tell me what you guys think of this ok?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress: Hi, sorry it took me so long to update. Busy and stuff. Anyway, for those of you who have been supporting this story all this time, Thanks so much! I hope you guys would like my second chappy too! Read on! o**

Chapter 2

Blood seeped out from her wounds, creeping along the lily white couch and soaking into its plush interior. No human being would be able to survive much longer in this state. Time is an essence, and Howl knew… he strode towards his desk, throwing apart the curtains to reveal an intricately carved shelf; ancient yet classical…so much like his style. With a flick of his wrist, the tinted glass doors of the shelf slid open, giving him access to its contents. Howl reached in and withdrew a bronze cup, along with a jeweled dagger. Grasping an item on each hand, he was at Sophie's side in a second.

"My sweet…hang in there, I will not allow you to die…" Howl said, and in one swift movement, he had lifted Sophie into a sitting position, and was coaxing the contents of the bronze cup down her throat.

On Sophie's part, she did nothing to protest, her mind too fuzzy and her being too exhausted from the blood lost to comprehend what was going on around her.

"That's right my sweet, swallow it…swallow it…" Howl whispered soothingly.

When the cup has been emptied, Howl eased Sophie's limp form back on the couch. He stood, clasping his hands together over her…gradually, a warm glow was seen spreading out from the depths of his clasped hands…he opened his palms then, drawing his hands in a wide arc, forming a half circle, a trail of magical glow marking the path of his hands, he then followed through with a series of slashes…before concentrating all the glow in his hands into the center of the symbol he had just created. Once that is done, he withdrew his hands to his sides, and the glowing symbol descended onto Sophie, merging with her being, making her iridescent for a few seconds before ebbing away.

"The second spell had been cast my sweet…now I just need to cast the third spell of ownership and you'll be able to heal yourself…stay strong sweet Sophie…" Howl breathed.

Reaching for the dagger on the carpeted floor, Howl slid it out of its jeweled sheath. The light from the sole lamp in the room glinted off the blade at an odd angle. Howl lifted the blade assuredly and slit his wrist; like he had done it many a times before. Rivulets of blood flowed down from his open wound, and he used his other hand to turn Sophie over, exposing the wounds which the bullets had caused. He pressed his slit wrist against her wounds, letting their two blood mix in a dance of red, allowing each of their blood to integrate into the other's system. After that he withdrew his hands, and his wound healed immediately, leaving not a trace to attest to his deeds.

"It's done my sweet, now you can heal yourself while I rest…my powers are exhausted after casting two major spells on you in one night…you will be safe here…" with that said, Howl placed a kiss on Sophie's forehead and vanished.

After 24 hours…

'Where the hell…' Sophie thought, as she struggled to refocus her vision. 'Damn…what's this stuff I'm lying in…?' She lifted herself into a sitting position with the help of her elbows, grimacing at the discomfort of the dried blood that plastered the shirt to her back like a scab.

"Ah…I see that you are awake my sweet, you sure took your time in dreamland…" Howl teased his voice rich and warm, washing over Sophie's frame, encasing her in endless warmth. His voice was always like that. Tangible, wrapping itself around you like a hug.

"What did you do this time?" Sophie asked warily, eyeing the Sorcerer lounging in his deep red office chair; just as a prey would its predator.

"Who? Moi?" Howl asked innocently.

"Of course you! Who else is here!"

"You know, I just saved your life there my sweet…" Howl said softly.

"What are you talking…" and the events of the previous night came crashing down on her. 'I was shot! Two times at that. Why am I still alive? I was certain it was goodbye…the Queen's top assassin, died in the hands of a normal human being. Granted he did have a gun, but this had not been the way I had envisioned my demise, I always thought I would go down fighting with a powerful master sorcerer or something close to that…but come to think of it, I might have my wish yet…I am still breathing…surprisingly…'

"Are you all right my sweet flower? You looked a little distracted. Did you suffer a concussion?" Howl asked; an undercurrent of worry behind his voice.

"Yeah…I-I mean I'm fine." Sophie said, startled out of her thoughts. "And don't call me sweet flower again; it's even worse than my sweet!" Sophie added as an after thought.

"As you wish my sweet…" Howl said; an amused smile on his lips.

"Now, tell me why I am still alive?"

"I saved you." was Howl's simple answer.

"I know that, god damnit! I want to know how?"

"Spells" Howl stated vaguely.

"Will you quit giving me one stanza answers? I want details." Sophie ground out.

"You look really cute when you are mad." Howl said, his face looking pleasantly amused.

"Ooh…I've about had it with you. You either answer my questions, or I put a few needles into you…" Sophie said darkly.

"I believe you are not armed…" Howl supplied, looking more amused now than ever.

"Damn you!" Sophie cursed.

"You never fail to insult me at every turn my sweet…" Howl whispered; his tone a tad bit sad.

"I will stop insulting you if you stop being a pain in the ass…and quit stalling, I want answers."

Howl gave an audible sigh, "You win my sweet…I cast the next two levels of the spell of ownership; I know you wouldn't like it, but that's the only way to save you…"

"Why you deceitful underhanded son of a bitch…the only way to save me my foot! Haven't you heard of the ambulance? This is just an excuse for you to use your magic on me, you selfish bastard!"

A flicker of hurt crossed Howl's eyes, one that did not pass Sophie unnoticed. 'Shit. I hurt his feelings, should I apologize? Damn him for making me feel guilty…argh I don't know how to go about saying sorry. Forget it…he'll live.'

Just then Howl looked up, his eyes a clear cerulean blue, the hurt gone without a trace. 'His either a damn good actor, or a sick nutcase deserving of a place in a mental institution.' Sophie thought.

"I assure you that I am neither." Howl said, staring steadily into her eyes.

"What?" Sophie asked confused.

"I am neither a good actor nor a sick nutcase deserving of a place in a mental institution." Howl quoted.

Sophie gasped. 'How the HELL?'

"You forgot that I could tune in to your mind my sweet…"

"I.Hate.You." Sophie stated.

Howl smirked.

Sophie stormed out of the room.

"Stupid Howl! Stupid…stupid…" Sophie muttered under her breath as she made her way to the nearest taxi stand, all the while receiving odd looks from the passerby.

She stood at the taxi stand, tapping her foot impatiently. She was the only one in the queue; it's perfectly normal for the taxi stands to be empty, for it is too late for most people to be out, and the night too young for the party-goers to venture home; in other words no one is quite in need of a cab quite yet.

Finally, after a few more minutes of waiting, a cab pulled up. Sophie let herself in, and gave the driver directions to her house.

Through out the ride, the driver kept peeking at her through the rearview mirror, Sophie ignored it at first, but the guy was relentless, and it finally drove her off the edge.

"You've got a problem?" Sophie all but glared at the driver when she said it.

"N-no miss…" the driver stuttered.

'Pathetic.' Sophie thought.

When she reached her destination, she barely had time to close the door before the cab fled.

'Jesus, what the hell is wrong with that guy…' Sophie thought, shaking her head.

When she entered her room, she set the bath and while she waited for the tub to fill, she checked her messages.

Most of the messages she received were from a worried Naomi. "Are you ok? Call me back ASAP." Pretty much sums up Naomi's messages.

'Guess I better ring her, she must be worried.' Sophie thought, dialing her best friend's mobile phone number by heart.

After about 15 minutes worth of trying to convince Naomi that she is fine, she finally got a chance to take a bath.

'Mmm…I feel so much better after the bath with the blood gone and all. Much better…' Sophie thought, as she stepped into a deep red satin slip; a short sort of dress that was held up by two thin straps at each shoulder, not her style of clothes, but it was a gift from her aunt and it was comfortable...so she wasn't complaining.

She strode out of her bathroom, toweling dry her hair.

"My, my, red is very becoming of you…" whispered a low yet seductive voice.

Sophie snapped her head up in an instant.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Sophie asked in a dangerously low tone. "And quit staring at my legs."

He raised his face to Sophie, meeting her gaze unabashedly, his eyes darker than usual-a midnight blue.

"I'm merely returning this to you…" he smiled, producing a gold plated badge with a flourish.

Sophie strode towards him, plucking the badge from his hands.

"Ok, I have it back already. Now leave." Sophie said, pointing towards her door.

"No 'thank you' for going out of my way to return it to you…my sweet…" Howl asked, his voice holding an amused edge. He walked around Sophie like a vulture circling its food, causing the hairs at the back of Sophie's neck to stand on end. Sophie's eyes followed his movements warily.

"Stop that!" Sophie cried, frustrated.

"Stop what?" Howl asked; his voice completely mild and harmless.

"Stop being a pain in the ass." Sophie hissed.

Howl smirked, and stopped right in front of Sophie, too close for comfort. Sophie growled warningly, and Howl leaned in, giving her a kiss on the lips; nothing wet and sloppy nor dry and chaste, just the right amount of emotion without being over pushy.

"Good night my sweet…" Howl said, his breath flowing across Sophie's cheeks like a gentle caress, causing her to shiver. And he was gone.

'Argh…did he just kiss me…why didn't I do anything? Good question…why didn't I do anything? Shock? Much as I wanted that to be the case, I got a terrible feeling that there might be more to the problem…like I enjoyed it…Damn…this is too confusing…forget it. Rule of my life when in doubt-forget it.' With that thought, Sophie retired for the night.

The next morning, Sophie awoke to the shrill ring of her mobile phone. Rubbing her eyes groggily, Sophie reached for her phone at her nightstand.

"Code red." The speaker said.

"Needles received." Sophie said into the phone, all the sleep gone from her, "Dictate."

"New assignments, rogue witch-Witch of the Waste, seek and destroy. Files sent." said a neutral voice devoid of emotions.

"Needles on the case." Was Sophie's curt reply, and the caller hung up.

Sophie made her way to her door, and picked up the box that had just gone through the flap of her door.

'Boy, are they efficient.'

With nimble fingers, Sophie unwrap it to reveal the usual black case. Fishing around in her pocket, Sophie produced her gold badge-an issue from the Queen; and acts as a key to unlock secret information in the black cases like the one currently in her hands. Sophie pressed the badge gingerly on the surface of the case. The case flipped open, releasing gold dust into the air which then rearranged to form words and pictures regarding the mission. Sophie scanned the information, sifting from page to page with a sharp and eager eye, changing each page with a small wave of her hand. When she's done with it, the gold dust dissipated, leaving the empty black case which Sophie promptly chucked under her bed.

'The Witch of the Waste…well-versed in spells and curses; let's see if my needles or your enchantment is faster…I'm betting needles are quicker…' Sophie thought, as she set about preparing for the big fight that night.

By the time Sophie's done it's already time for lunch. Grabbing the keys to her Jeep, Sophie headed out for lunch.

Sophie pulled up in front of a Thai restaurant; she always had spicy food before a mission, it makes her more in her element, perhaps a keener inclination towards magic…who knows. She had survived so far with spicy food, why change diets now.

The bell tinkered as she entered, and the waiter led her to a table in a corner of the room, she ordered.

"Hey, Markyl is it true that the Witch of the Waste had a thing for your master?"

Sophie's ears pricked up at the name, and she leaned further back in her seat to catch more of the conversation.

"Yeah, she seems pretty smitten with master Howl." Markyl replied.

'Howl! Why does it seem like I can never avoid that guy, he even knows the witch I am supposed to kill…' Sophie thought in disbelief.

"She keeps harping on Howl, saying she wants his heart and all that…I think it is kind of creepy." Markly added; disgust evident in his voice.

"Master Howl doesn't like her; I don't really blame him, the Witch of the Waste isn't really a looker, resembled a fat slug, could hardly tell she's human."

"That bad?" Markyl's companion asked.

"You have no idea…let's get out of here now shall we; I still need to get the ingredients for the potion master Howl's working on." Markyl said. The scrapping of chairs was heard and the guys left.

The waiter set the steaming curry on the table, drawing Sophie's attention away from the two youngsters leaving the restaurant. Sophie mumbled a small thanks, the waiter bowed, "Serving you is a pleasure…" he said with a charming smile; making the simple words seem more.

Sophie blushed and averted her eyes.

"Enjoy your meal miss…" The waiter trailed off.

"Sophie." Sophie supplied.

"So-ph-ie." The waiter tested the word rolling it in his mouth, tasting each syllabus. "A lovely name for a lovely maiden." He complimented, and added, "Justin at your service."

Sophie smiled, and Justin bowed once again and left.

'Pretty cute waiter there…Justin…hmm…Howl looks more dashing though, with his silky pale yellow hair that seems to catch any light that falls on it, and those take-your-breath-away blues; I never fail to find myself drowning in his eyes…Get a grip Sophie, what the hell are you doing thinking about that irritating and arrogant Howl! The hunger must be getting to me…' With that, Sophie dug into her curry with a vengeance.

Somewhere in the middle of the meal, Sophie decided to pay Howl a visit. 'It's not that I want to see him or anything, I'm just doing that for the mission, might as well get as much information on the witch as possible, and since Howl seem to know her personally, no harm in trying to get him to point me to her current site of residence. At least it saves me the time and bother of asking around. Besides what's the use of knowing master sorcerers if you don't ask for their help from time to time…'

Sophie was just driving along, one hand on the steering wheel, and the other on her mobile phone, while she waited for Howl to answer his call. She didn't have to wait long; Howl picked up on the second ring.

"Hello my sweet…" Howl's thick honey glazed accent came over the receiver.

"How did you know it's me?" Sophie asked.

"Lover's telepathy." Howl whispered.

"Cut the crap Howl!"

"You know dear Sophie; you always took the fun out of flirting…"

"Whatever. Are you free now?"

"I'll always be free for you my sweet…"

"Fine, where are you? I'll meet you."

"As you wish my sweet, I'll be waiting at the Magic Creek…"

"Be there." Sophie did a 360 degree turn, earning a few angry horns and dirty looks from drivers, as she swerved into the parking space of Magic Creek.

At Howl's office…

Sophie stood surveying the room. The blood soaked couch she had laid on the last visit had been replaced by a black one; now with a mahogany coffee table beside it.

"You sure are efficient." Sophie muttered, turning to face Howl.

"Is that a compliment my sweet…" Howl asked, swerving around in his chair to meet Sophie's gaze.

"Take it whichever way you want." Sophie replied nonchalantly.

"So…what brings you to me my sweet?"

"Tell me about the Witch of the Waste."

Howl's smile withered around the edges at the sound of the name, "Why the sudden question?"

"It's classified." Sophie replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Aren't we stubborn today…a new mission?" Howl prodded.

"C-L-A-S-S-I-F-I-E-D. I am in no position to disclose ANY information to civilities."

"I take that as a yes…" Howl said seriously, "You know she's a really powerful target, I think you should relinquish the mission, I don't want you to get hurt…"

"I can handle myself, so why don't you save the concern for someone who might actually care. Besides, I am the best in the country, if I can't do it, who can?"

"You are so stubborn."

"Always." Sophie said haughtily.

"Fine, then I shall accompany you." Howl said solemnly.

"What! No way! This is MY mission, don't get involved…" Sophie said vehemently.

"I am going along my sweet, whether you approve of it or not." Howl affirmed stubbornly.

They stood there locked in a heated stare, trying to get the other to back down. Finally, Sophie realized that Howl's not going to budge; she threw up her hand in frustration. "Be like that. If you want to die, that's your problem, just don't get in my way…" Sophie said darkly.

Howl gave Sophie a wiry smile, happy to have gotten his way.

"So now can you tell me about the Witch of the Waste?" Sophie asked.

"Why, of course my sweet. What would you like to know?" Howl said, leaning back further into the big cushioned chair.

"Where is she staying right now?"

"Hmm…I believe she's currently at the Waste Land Inn, the smallest of the chain of Inns she owns; and also the furthest away from any civilizations…"

"How can you be so sure?" Sophie questioned.

"I have my sources…"

"Can your sources be trusted?"

"I know so." Howl answered simply.

"Fine."

"Anything else you want to know?"

"No, I have already been informed of her abilities and her history. I just needed to know where she is hiding...Oh; actually…I do have one more question for you…" Sophie trailed off, grinning slyly.

"The smile you are wearing now is highly unsettling…" Howl cringed.

"I heard the Witch have the hots for you…isn't that right?" Sophie asked, in an oh-so innocent tone.

Howl shuddered visibly.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sophie teased.

That got to Howl, and he regained his composure instantaneously. Putting on a charming smile, he said, "You jealous?"

"You wish!" Sophie cried, and added. "I enjoy watching you squirm just now, when I brought up **that** question…"

"If you like it, I'll do that more often for you…my sweet…" Howl said; that charming smile still in place.

"Jeez…I'm getting the hell out of here, no time to sit and chat when I need to prepare for the mission."

"All right then, let's go my sweet." Howl said, standing up from his seat.

"Hey, you are not coming along are you?" Sophie asked incredulously, "I…I mean who would look after the restaurant when your gone?"

"Don't worry about it my sweet; my assistant Calcifer would tend to things for the time that I'm gone."

"But…but…" Sophie protested.

"You are not getting rid of me that easily, if I let you out of my sight, you'll go ahead with the mission without me. Am I right my sweet?"

"Damn." Sophie cursed. "You tapped into my mind again didn't you…"

Howl smirked.

Sophie growled.

And the two made their way out of the restaurant.

**Authoress: Ok people, I'll stop here for now, sorry there isn't as much fighting as before...it'll be in my next chapter, so stay tune…remember to review k? Cheers, till next time… - **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress: Sorry for the wait, as promised, here's chapter 3… READ n REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

Sophie stood before her full length mirror clad in black, her hair swept up in a simple braid. The outfit she donned was brand new; making its first grand entrance tonight. She saw it in a catalog, and knew it was perfect for her 'special assignments'. The suit was tight, body-hugging, yet elastic giving its wearer a much welcomed flexibility, plus its waterproof, and most importantly it's black. Great for playing hide and seek with enemies in the dark. Of course such a fine suit did not come cheap…but staring at her reflection now, Sophie smiled.

"Money well spent." Sophie breathed.

"Indeed…"

"Where are your manners Howl, don't you know to knock before you enter." Sophie critiqued.

"My apologies my sweet…" Howl said, giving her a mock bow. Reaching up, he knocked the door twice.

"Does this satisfy you my sweet?" He smirked.

Sophie scowled.

"Get out! Wait in the living room Howl."

"Anything for you my sweet…" Howl said, and left the way he came.

Sophie shifted the lamp shade of the lime green lamp sitting by her bed and the bed moved aside, the floor beneath the bed opened up and a huge trunk levitated upwards. Sophie bent, fiddled with the lock of the trunk and heaved the lid open. The trunk gave with an ominous creak, baring its contents for the world to see.

Sophie picked her usual set of needles, each about the length of her fingers, she inserted them in the pouch by her sides, followed by two others the length of a normal hand dagger, which she strapped onto her arms, and four more to her legs. She was about to close the trunk when a particularly long needle caught her eye. The 'fencer'. It is one of those weapons that she didn't use often, because it is overkill, 'fencer' is the length of a sword; long slender and pointed, the tip laced with potent poison, one that is specially concocted by a witch she once knew. In addition, the seal engraved at the side of needle when pressed upon, would trigger a built in mechanism, causing numerous tiny needles to cover the lower expense of the 'fencer', forming a kind of spiked baton.

'Guess you should come along for the ride 'fencer'. Never hurts to be more than prepared when the target is an all powerful witch…' with that Sophie slid it in place over her back. Finally, she put on the black coat she prepared earlier, and descended the stairs to meet Howl.

"Let's go Howl."

"Let's." Howl said, jingling the keys to the jeep.

"Nuh uh, I'm driving!" Sophie said, reaching for the keys.

"It is every man's duty to chauffer the lady…"

"Well, can the gentleman act, I am no lady!"

"You are the very best one there is my sweet…"

"Cut the crap! It's my jeep, so I get to drive it!"

"Ahh…but you don't know the way to the Inn now do you?"

"I…I…fine. You can drive for now."

Howl bowed and opened the jeep's door for Sophie, who grudgingly entered.

After 3 hours…the duo finally arrived at the inn.

"So this is it, The Cauldron...not really what I expected…"

"Well…always expect the unexpected when it comes to the Witch of the Waste." Howl said.

"Of course. To do anything less would be foolish, and foolishness will get you killed."

"Very well said my sweet…"

"Shall we?" Howl added, holding the door open for Sophie.

"I can get my own doors Howl." With that, Sophie pushed past Howl into the dimly lit room.

"How may I be of service to you…" a black glob of a man asked.

Sophie cringed. 'Eew…what is that…'

'The Witch of the Waste's henchmen, my sweet…' Howl supplied, tapping into Sophie's mind.

'Get the fuck out of my head Howl!'

'I swear it's an accident, your disgust is so great…that it echoed in my mind.' Howl thought back, giving Sophie a wry smile.

Sophie frowned.

Ignoring the slightly pissed Sophie beside him, Howl proceeded to make his request to meet with the Witch of the Waste.

The black glob nodded, or did something that resembled a nod before melting towards the floor.

Sophie grimaced at its method of departure.

"Still disgusted by it my sweet…"

Sophie scowled, "Didn't I tell you not to do that, stop entering my mind!"

"You wound me my sweet, I don't have to probe your mind to read your disgust, it is apparent on your face."

Before Sophie could reply, the black glob materialized in front of them. "My mistress has granted you permission…follow me…"

With that the black glob slithered down a flight of stairs. Sophie looked at Howl, wordlessly asking him if they should follow. Howl gave Sophie a small smile, and placed her hand in his, escorting her down the stairs after the black glob.

"Do you think it is wise to follow…it…could be a trap." Sophie whispered.

"It could be…but what choice do we have…this is the only way to meet her…"

Sophie sighed, and spread out her senses, looking out for possible dangers, and exits.

As the trio made their way down the darkened stairways, touches hanging on the walls flared to life, lighting the way to god knows where.

When they reached the bottom, they walked through a narrow corridor with doors lining either sides, at the very end is the Witch, waiting just behind the hardwood double doors. The black glob promptly pushed open the doors to reveal a rather spacious room…the whole room consist of black and shades of black.

'Such a dreary room, monochromic…' Sophie thought.

"Greetings, Witch of the Waste." Howl said, bowing slightly.

"Howl…nice of you to drop by…" The Witch answered, batting her lashes at him.

Howl shuddered, but the smile on his face never faltered.

"Ahem." Sophie cleared her throat.

The Witch turned, and visibly frowned. "I see you brought company…" She said sourly.

"Yes, this is Sophie." Howl said.

"Sop-hie…quaint making acquaintance with you. Sorry I didn't see you earlier…you…blend in well with the decorations…"

'Of course you didn't notice me, your vision could only hold Howl…' Sophie thought dryly. Aloud she said, "Nice to meet you too…"

"So…Howl, what brings you here?" The Witch asked in a sultry voice.

"To see how the lovely Witch of the Waste is doing." Howl replied, not even missing a beat.

The Witch beamed.

'So smooth, a really sweet talker…and the Witch must be really in over her head to buy such outright lies…well…if she is so into Howl, it would make my job easier, a lot easier…' Sophie thought, the edge of her lips curling up into a small smile.

"So…Sophie's your…subordinate?" The Witch asked, glancing at Sophie.

"No, she is my soon-to-be Servant…and my equal." Howl said, taking a hold of Sophie's right hand.

Sophie shot Howl a nasty glare. 'Calm down my sweet, I spoke only of the truth…'

'What are you doing in my mind? Didn't I make it clear to you to stay out? And you do not need to tell her that…' Sophie thought back, glaring at Howl.

'Now, now, my sweet…the only way for me to communicate with you without her knowing is by tapping into your mind. Surely you wouldn't take offense in it.' Howl thought back, squeezing Sophie's hand lightly.

'Fine. I will put up with it for now…but once this mess is over…you stay far far away from my mind, my privacy!'

'As you wish my sweet…'

"Really…" The Witch said, giving Sophie an even less friendly look.

"Yes." Howl replied.

"So…You came all the way here just to tell me you have found another lover?" The Witch asked voice dangerously low. "You even brought her here to rub it in my face?" By now the Witch's face had darkened, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"That has never been my plan." Howl replied in a soothing voice trying to placate the Witch.

"Well…that could be changed…" The Witch said her face almost cheery.

"What do you mean?" Howl asked a tinge of worry seeping into his voice.

"She can be easily disposed of; humans are oh so fragile…" The Witch drawled.

"If you think I'll just roll over and die, you are oh so mistaken." Sophie replied, mimicking her tone.

The Witch scowled. "It would be wise of you to keep your mouth shut human."

"Like that would be any good. I know you want to wipe me off the face of the Earth, keeping my mouth shut isn't going to change your mind. But, I'll give you a run for your money, killing me won't be a walk in the park, I can promise you that…" Sophie retorted.

"We'll see now won't we…?" The Witch said, and began muttering.

"No." Howl shouted. With a flick of his wrist he sends a gust of wind towards the Witch.

"I will not allow you to harm her, she is my Servant; and is under my protection." Howl asserted.

"How dare you attack me! So, that's how you want it, fine. I shall have your heart for real." With that the Witch snapped her fingers, and black globs started to materialize from the walls and ceiling.

"Get them!" The Witch screeched.

All at once the black globs descended towards them in a rush. Howl leapt towards Sophie, and muttering a few words, he formed a shield around them just in the nick of time. The black globs crashed against the magical shield and disintegrated.

"My creations! Howl…" The Witch cried.

She waved her arms around in quick flicks and black tigers appeared. "Get them my pets!"

By now Howl's shield had already dissipated, the two leapt apart as one of the tigers pounced. Sophie whipped out three needles from the side pouches and threw them into the mess of stalking tigers. She blinded one, and injured a few others, eliciting a few angry growls from the tigers.

Howl on the other hand had his hands full throwing random spells at the tigers; he turned a few into mice and trapped others in magically conjured nets. Yet the tigers kept coming.

"The mirror, break the mirror Sophie, it's acting as a portal for the tigers!" Howl shouted from across the room.

'Mirror?' Sophie looked around, and spotted the long slender full-length mirror at the corner of the room. 'That must be it…' Sophie took hold of another five needles and threw it at the mirror, but a tiger leapt up and took the hit; it landed with a dull thud on the floor and dissolved. Its comrades snarled at its departure, and stalked once again towards Sophie.

'Shit. The mirror won't be easy to break, the tigers seem to know it's a portal and they are protecting it…Dimmit…'Sophie thought frantically.

'I'll try and distract them; you go for the mirror when you get the chance.' Howl channeled to Sophie.

'Arrgh…it's damn unnerving to have you popping into my mind, could you give me some signal before you do that again.' Sophie thought back.

'I'll try…you got the plan?'

'Right, ready when you are.'

With that Howl pressed his palms together and sends a blast of purple energy towards the tigers advancing on Sophie, effectively destroying the majority of it, and giving Sophie a clear shot of the mirror.

Sophie raised two needles in her left hand and threw it at the mirror, but her attempts were foiled once again, as an injured tiger sacrificed itself, by taking the blow.

'Hurry my sweet; I can't keep up this shield much longer…'

'I'm trying…and stop shielding if you can't, just attack them with your magic Howl.'

'I can't after that blast of energy I sent, I need time to recharge.'

'Damn…' Sophie thought, 'Here goes nothing…'

With a quick flick of her arm, Sophie slid the needle on her arm out; she aimed and pretended to throw at the mirror. Just as expected another tiger leapt up presumably to take the hit, but it landed unharmed on the ground, only to have the long needle whiz past its head towards the mirror, the mirror shattered into a dozen pieces on impact. In that instance all the tigers roared and dissolved.

When the tigers have disappeared, Sophie turned to survey the room; Howl was standing at the corner brushing the creases out of his suit; as regal as ever even after taking on the tigers.

'Sheesh. He sure is impeccable…' Sophie thought sourly.

"You don't look half that bad yourself…" Howl said, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"How…how did you…" Sophie asked, bewildered, looking at the spot he was at just moments ago.

"Magic…" Howl whispered.

"Oh, whatever…" Sophie said, shaking her head.

"Come on my sweet…let's go after the Witch, she couldn't have gone far…" Howl said.

"How would you know, she may be fat and heavy, but she knows magic like you do, teleportation shouldn't be a problem for her." Sophie retorted.

"It is not like you to give up my sweet…anyway; teleportation is mostly a skill of sorcerers not witches."

Howl informed.

"Great! Nice to know. Let's go then. Any idea where she might have gone? I don't remember anyone leaving by the way we come from…"

Howl smiled and strode towards the Witch's desk, he twisted the hands of the table clock and viola a door appeared on the wall.

Sophie gasped. "You know that by magic right?" Sophie asked pointedly.

"Nope. I merely saw here fiddle with the clock while I fought off the tigers, not everything have to be magic my sweet…"

"Nice to know that the great Master sorcerer could multitask too…" Sophie said sarcastically.

With that the two went into the tunnel hot on the Witch's trail.

"Damn…it's so dark here; I knew I should have brought a flashlight along…" Sophie mumbled, as she felt her way along the walls of the tunnel.

"Lumière." Howl said, and an orange ball of light appeared. "Better?"

"Much…thanks I guess…" Sophie replied, rubbing her eyes slightly to adjust to the sudden light.

"Howl, there's a fork up front."

"Yes," Howl nodded. "The first fork so far…"

"What makes you so sure? We were wandering in the dark for quite awhile before you created that orangey ball thingy." Sophie pointed out.

"That's true my sweet, but I can see perfectly with or without the light." Howl said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for reminding me of my inferior human abilities," Sophie grumbled. "Which way then genius." Sophie asked, leaning against the walls with her arms crossed.

"Patience my sweet..." Howl said, he lift off his pendent and held it in his palm, "Trouver-Witch of the Waste." The gem in the pendent glowed, and it started to drift away towards the left fork.

"Let's go sweet Sophie." Howl said, and the duo made haste, following the glowing gem through various twists and turns, before coming to a standstill at an iron gate.

"Ouvrir!" Howl commanded. The gate shook, but held its place. "Ouvrir!" Howl tried again, but to no avail.

"I cannot open it my sweet, it is probably bound by anti-magic." Howl said.

"My turn." Sophie said pushing past Howl.

She knelt down and whipped out a needle from behind her ear and started picking the lock; in a matter of seconds the door was open.

"Nothing like good old fashion lock picking to do the trick." Sophie said, as she slid the needle back in place.

"You are indeed amazing my sweet…I made no mistake in choosing you to be my Servant…" Howl said, nodding in approval.

"Howl…I am not going to be your Servant what-so-ever, not now not ever." Sophie said firmly.

"You are already partly my Servant, the spells have already been cast, there's no turning back, it's the truth, and you will have to face it sooner or later." Howl said simply.

"Oh no, I don't. I'm going to find a way to break this spell, so don't you go getting comfortable with the idea of me being your Servant."

"There's no way to break it, what's done is done, you may not be my Servant now…but in time you will be, and if you give it a chance, you might even like it."

"Like it! By the name of God, I'll never ever take to the idea of playing Servant to you, not by a long shot."

"Stubbornness; one of your traits that I admire, but at times like this I'm not that sure it's a good thing."

"I am not going to be your Servant. Period. End of discussion. Let's concentrate on getting the Witch, and stop wasting time."

"Fine."

"Good, now let's get a move on." Sophie said, following the floating pendent.

They had only gotten a few steps before they reached yet another obstacle-a wooden door.

"Another anti-magic one..." Howl said amusedly. "But, I doubt you'll be able to pick this one's lock."

"Oh?"

"Yes, because there's no lock for you to pick. It's just solid wood all around."

"Hmm…" Sophie said. She placed her palm on it, feeling around it. "Guess there is really no lock to pick…but…Hiyaaa!" Sophie cried, kicking the door hard. The door splintered, a few more deftly delivered blows and the door gave.

"You never cease to amaze me my sweet…I guess after becoming a sorcerer, I became too reliant on my magic…" Howl said, rubbing his chin.

"Well…guess there are perks to being human after all…" Sophie said.

They took a right, and came face to face with the Witch.

"My, my, not bad, you got here pretty fast…" The Witch said, spreading her fan out to fan herself, "I'll give you credit for that at least…"

"I don't need your credits." Sophie spat,

"Ahahaha! Prepare to die then!" The Witch said venomously.

"That should be my line! Go to Hell bitch." Sophie bit back, grabbing the needles at the side of her leg.

The Witch scowled, with a flick of her fan black fog started to diffuse into the room.

"Achoo! What is this? A…a…achoo!" Sophie cried.

"Cover your mouth."

"Is it poison powder?" Sophie asked between sneezes.

"No. Just pepper."

"…"

"I only asked you to cover your mouth as it is unsightly for a lady to sneeze openly."

"We are fighting the Witch of the Achoo…sniff, sniff Waste and all you care about is etiquette? Your priorities sure are screwed up Howl!"

"Watch out!" Howl cried; pushing Sophie down just as a sharp disc whizzed past overhead.

"Whoa…" Sophie said. "Hey, no fair Witch! Come out and fight instead of hiding behind your…achoo… pepper spray!"

"Alls fair in love and war my dear…" The Witch said, sending another round of disc towards the two.

'Damn…she doesn't intend to play fair at all…and my eyes are tearing up from all that pepper…Darn…' Sophie thought.

"Come forth Winxie!" Howl said, and a small pixie-like creature appeared. "Aid me as I have you."

Winxie bowed, and fluttered into the fog of pepper, in a matter of seconds the Fog cleared.

"It's done; call me anytime you need me." Winxie said in her cute high-pitch voice, giving Howl a wink before disappearing.

"Hey, hotshot. Your admirers sure are varied…"

"Why, are you jealous my sweet?" Howl asked, giving Sophie his charming smile.

"You wish." Sophie said acridly.

"Enough!" The Witch shouted. "Don't you dare talk like I'm not around, take that!" With that, a magically woven net fell on Howl.

"Howl!" Sophie cried, as she tried to tear the net apart.

"Nuh uh, my dear, your fight is with me…I never did like rivals, especially love rivals…" The Witch said, levitating Howl to the ceiling out of reach.

"Fine, we shall settle this one on one, no tricks. My abilities against your powers."

"Well put my dear. I accept. A fight to the finish…"

"Fine."

Sophie rose in one fluid motion, drawing 'fencer' with her right hand.

The Witch rubbed the ring on her pointer, muttering ancient words of magic.

Sophie stiffened, she closed her eyes and let her senses lose, scenting the changes in the air. 'A disturbance to the right…that's where the surprise is going to come from…'

"Flameries!" the Witch shouted, thrusting a ball of flames towards Sophie. Sophie dodged it. The Witch followed up with another ball of flames, forcing Sophie to dodge and run. 'Trying to buy time for your other spell huh…not going to work…' With that Sophie executed a back flip, and thrust the 'fencer' at the spells core, shattering the spell instantaneously.

The Witch gasped. "How…how could you see the spell center? You are but a mere human…you should not be able to see it…"

"Surprise, surprise…I am not just any human, I'm the Queen's top assassin, and perhaps the name-Death Sender might jolt your memory."

"You…you are…Death…Death Sender?"

"Yes. And I'm here on the Queen's order and here…" Sophie said, flashing her badge. "Is my license to kill…" Sophie added.

"Efferrice se harksise…" The Witch muttered; causing a black aura to build around her.

"Oh no, you don't." With that Sophie threw two needles at the Witch, impaling her fat shoulders to the chair. The Witch screamed, and in that second, Sophie made her way halfway across the room and plunged 'fencer' into Witch.

"Aahhh! You wouldn't dare kill me." The Witch said, staring Sophie in the eye.

"Don't be too confident." Sophie replied, her eyes turning cold. The Witch shivered.

"Can you honestly tell me that you won't feel a thing after killing me?"

"Yea, I'll feel something…"

"Hah! See…now be a nice little girl and let me off."

"You are quite mistaken, what I'll feel is much safer with you gone."

The Witch's eyes widen in shock, but she continued to deny the fact that Sophie could kill, as though by sheer thought of will, she could change her plight.

"No you won't do it; you look too…good, and kind to kill in cold blood. You are a Christian, you wear a cross, killing is a sin, you wouldn't do it…" the Witch said, voice slightly shaky.

"Looks can be deceiving…and I do what must be done…" Sophie said coldly.

"No…no…no…you won't…no…"

The Witch panicked her bulky body spasm as the poison on the 'fencer' poured through her veins like hot burning liquid. She screamed with increased strength at the agony, and Sophie wrenched 'fencer' upwards, searching for the heart; the 'fencer' hit home, and the Witch's screams were cut short in a gurgle of blood.

When the last breath had left her body, the Witch turned to dust.

Howl disentangled himself from the enchanted net, which turned out to be an old fishing net once the Witch died.

"Sophie…"Howl said.

"It's done, let's go…"

With that, the two left and went back…

**Authoress: OK! I'm done with this mission…dunno if I should continue with this story though…anyway, for those of you who have been supporting me all this time, thanks a bunch! REVIEW k? Love ya all. nn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress: Thanks for all your reviews, if it weren't for you guys, I'll probably quit this story by now…anyway, here's chapter 4, hope you'll like it. (.)**

**Chapter 4**

"Damnit!" Sophie cursed, banging on the steering wheel, "You stupid piece of junk! Why did you have to break down in the middle of no where, and when I'm with that irritating Howl too!"

"I'm honored." Howl smirked.

"You are not HELPING." Sophie said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down my sweet, this is not as bad as you deem it to be…" Howl said.

"Not as bad! You tell me being stuck in God knows where after dealing with the Fat Bitch from Hell, add to it the fact that I'm hungry and tired and down-right frustrated is fine!"

"Well…when you put it that way…" Howl trailed off with an elegant shrug.

"Sheesh. And I thought you are the ever caring and sensitive gentleman."

"Oh…you do now…don't you." Howl said smirking.

"I did, as in the past tense."

"Touché my sweet…"

Sophie scowled. "Are you going to sit there the whole time annoying the hell outta me, or are you going to fix the damn vehicle!"

"How do you expect me to do that my sweet?"

"Duh! By using your magic, you are a Master sorcerer after all."

"Well…like you said my sweet, I'm a Master Sorcerer, not a mechanic…"

"Fine. Is it that you can't do it, or that you won't do it?" Sophie asked.

"Perhaps both…"

"Damn you!"

"I am beginning to think that that is your favorite word, my sweet…"

"Well…damn you, damn the jeep, damn the witch, damn this god forsaken place, and damn it for being night. Does this confirm it for you?"

"Hmmm…pretty much my sweet…"

"Argh, you sick bastard, you are enjoying this aren't you!"

"Hmm…sick bastard…my, there sure is capacity in that vocabulary of yours…" Howl said, putting on a look of admiration.

"You want to see vocabulary? I'll show you just how wide it is you narcissistic, sadistic, chauvinistic pig, you are such an asshole, a jerk, a creep, a big time shit head, and all time f…"

Howl sat through the whole thing unfazed, waiting for Sophie to run out of breath or vulgarities, which ever comes first.

"Are you finished now my sweet?" Howl smirked at the panting Sophie.

"Damn you to hell." Sophie wheezed out.

"I believe you have already said that." Howl said with a cool smirk.

Sophie scowled darkly.

"Now, if I did remember correctly, there should be an inn after that turn off, we can stay there for the night…" Howl said with a tilt of his head.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"Perhaps I enjoy annoying you; you look cute when you're mad." Howl smirked.

Sophie's cheeks tinted red; partly from blushing; and partly from anger.

True to his words, Sophie spotted the small cozy cottage inn after the turn off.

Sophie strode up to the counter and rang the bell, drumming her fingers against the polished wood of the counter as she waited for someone to serve her.

"What can I do for you young miss?" An old granny asked, as she totted down the stairs and towards the counter, upon seeing Howl she added, "That your boyfriend dear? He's quite a catch, you are so lucky. Ah…sweet young love, seeing you young couples always reminds me of me and my Ted…"

"Erm…I think you are quite mistaken, he and I are not together."

"Oh. That's a pity…You two would make a lovely couple…"

"I totally agree with you ma'am." Howl spoke up, coming up from admiring the hall's display cases to stand beside Sophie.

"Well…my dears no need to be shy about it, granny here totally understands…" She said with a wink.

Sophie blushed.

"W…we…are really not an item…in fact I'll like to book two separate rooms for the night." Sophie said. Howl opened his mouth as if to protest, but was cut off when Sophie elbowed him in the ribs.

"My…two separate rooms? That could be a problem dear…as this is a small inn, and we are but left with one room…but the bed fits two though…"

"We'll take it." Howl interjected before Sophie could say anything. "We'll get our luggage while you prepare the room for us." Howl said with a smile; at the same time dragging Sophie away before she could say anything.

Sophie glared at Howl.

"What did you think you are doing just now Howl…" Sophie asked darkly.

"Getting us a room." Howl stated.

"You do realize that I'm not sharing a room with you."

"As much as you hate it my sweet, there's no more rooms available, and this is the nearest inn for miles, so there is no other choice…" Howl said simply.

Sophie sighed. "Well…I guess beggars can't be choosers…but I'm warning you Howl, no funny business or I will not be accountable for my actions…" With that Sophie whirled on her heels and headed up the stairs to her room, or should I say their room.

In the room…

"Get your ass out of the bathroom now Howl! You've been in there for over an hour already!" Sophie yelled, banging her fist at the bathroom door for the fifth time now.

"I'll be out soon my sweet." Howl answered.

"That's what you said the last time!" Sophie bellowed, raking her fingers through her hair in frustration. The amount of time Howl spends in the bathroom is unbelievable…seriously…

"I did now, did I?"

"Course you did! Now you better come out before I'm forced to break this door down and kick you out." Sophie growled.

"Be my guest my sweet, I always knew you wanted to see me naked…"

Sophie smacked her palm to her forehead. 'This guy is unbelievable…can't believe I am stuck with him for the night…Damn, wait till he gets out of there…I'm going to enjoy strangling him…the nerve of that jerk!' Sophie thought viciously.

"I'm done now my sweet." Howl said, as he swept out of the steamy bathroom. He donned a black satin shirt with a slit down the front, exposing the wide expense of his chest, and a tight leather pant that is a purple so dark that it's almost black. His creamy pale complexion contrasted greatly with the dark outfit, making Sophie catch her breath.

"Like what you see my sweet?" Howl whispered.

'Always.' Sophie thought, but out front she said, "Don't flatter yourself Howl." And with that she strode towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Later that night…

"You sleep on that side of the bed; do not cross over the booster." Sophie ordered, placing the booster in the middle of the bed.

"Aww…come on my sweet, there's no need for the booster, I won't try anything."

"You better not…" Sophie threatened, placing her wrist needles under her pillow. "Else I'll be forced to use these on you."

Howl visibly shuddered. "Well…goodnight my sweet."

"Goodnight." Sophie replied.

_KABOOM!_

'What the Hell was that!' Sophie awoke with a fright, blotting upright; her fingers curling instinctively round the cool steel needles under her pillow.

"Sorry about that my sweet…that was my cell…"Howl said sheepishly, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"God damnit Howl! Why must you choose such a stupid ring tone?" Sophie muttered angrily.

"That's my message tone…"Howl corrected.

"Whatever…You are just too dramatic for words, even your ring tone is dramatic, and that says a lot."

"Message tone." Howl said calmly.

"Whatever. Ring tone; message tone, do I look like I care." Sophie muttered irritably.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Howl mumbled.

"Huh?" Sophie asked confused.

"I have a message from the Queen."

"What?"

"I said I have a message from the…"

"Yea, yea, I got that, but what's it about?" Sophie interrupted. Her interest sparked once she knew it's from the Queen.

"Apparently there's another murder, one involving some kind of magic; the cops down at the scene said that there are symbols all over the victim's body and it's acting as some kind of barrier; preventing the cops from going near the body."

"You said 'another' just how many murders are there?" Sophie questioned.

"You are pretty sharp my sweet, it would be great to have you as my Servant." Howl said.

"Don't try to change the topic."

Howl gave Sophie a wry smile. "Can't fool you huh?"

"Answer the question already." Sophie said impatiently, frowning a little.

"Well…it's classified." Howl replied with a smirk.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Is it? If I recalled, someone told me just that a few days ago when I wanted to know more about a certain mission…" Howl teased.

"Well I…I…"

"You what?" Howl taunted.

"Fine, but since you tagged along for my mission, I'll tag along for yours too!" Sophie said in triumph.

"I don't think that is wise."

"Why not?" Sophie asked haughtily.

"The crime scene is not the place for a lady such as yourself my sweet…"

"Don't give me such crap Howl."

"Alright, the scene would be grisly, and I don't think you'll be able to handle it." Howl said seriously.

"I believe I shall be the judge of that, and I rule my stomach as strong enough to take the heat." Sophie said firmly, staring unwaveringly at Howl. "Besides, I have been to a few crime scenes before."

"This is different from those clean death by a bullet crime scenes, this is gruesome."

"I'm still going." Sophie said.

"Sometimes you are too stubborn for your own good…" Howl said shaking his head.

Sophie scoffed.

Back in the jeep after the Inn's son repaired it…

"Where to?" Sophie asked.

"North, that's where the murder had taken placed."

"Ok."

And the two sat with only the radio to fill in the silence…

"Hey Howl, I'm hungry. Stop over for lunch ok?"

Howl nodded, pulling into the nearest car park with a restaurant.

"Fish and chips please." Sophie placed her orders.

"I wouldn't advice that…" Howl said.

"Like I care."

"Suit yourself. One salad for me." Howl said, turning to address the waiter.

"You on a diet or something Howl?" Sophie teased.

"I don't plan on throwing up at the crime scene later. And it would do you good not to finish that whole plate of fish and chips my sweet; the cops don't appreciate people messing up the crime scene."

"Yea, yea." Sophie dismissed, and ended up cleaning out the entire plate despite Howl's disagreement.

At the crime scene…

"You are not allowed to go any further, turn back." A cop said.

"I'm the Master Sorcerer Howl, here on the Queen's order." Howl said calmly.

"Ok, you may pass." The cop said.

Sophie tried to follow Howl, but was intercepted by the cop. "You are not allowed in there miss."

"But, I'm with Howl." Sophie said.

"I'm sorry, but no unauthorized people beyond this point, there will be no exception, even if you are Howl's girlfriend."

"I'm not Howl's girlfriend. I work for the Queen. Here." Sophie said, whipping out her badge.

"This is the Secret Forces Badge…You are?"

"I go by the name Needles in the Force, but the public dubbed me as Death Sender." Sophie said simply.

"Ah…the renowned Death Sender…never expected you to be the one." The cop said, as he sizes her up.

"May I pass now?" Sophie asked rather impatiently.

"Sure." The cop said, "The body is up that hill, nasty one there, really messy. Can't believe anyone would do something so terrible…" The cop said, motioning towards his right.

"Thanks…"Sophie said, as she hurried to the site of the body and where Howl is.

Sophie clambered up the hill just in time to see the after glow of Howl's spell.

"The barrier's gone; your team may proceed without hindrance now." Howl said.

Sophie looked around the small clearing, and was immediately hit with a wave of nauseous, as she took in the blood splattered area, her eyes zeroed in on the mess in the center. The victim had ancient symbols engraved onto his body, and his stomach had been ripped, his intestines spilled out and lay in a pile beside the body. The victim's limbs were all bent at an awkward angle and his mouth and eyes were wide open, he seemed to be in shock, perhaps he had died in the middle of his screams. Sophie gasped, and the pungent odor of death and rusty scent of blood assailed her senses. Her head swam, she could feel her lunch threatening to spill forth, she did the only thing she could, she turned; running to the nearest empty spot and puked.

"How are you feeling Sophie?" Howl asked.

"Like shit." Sophie grimaced.

"I hate to tell you I told you so, but I told you so." Howl said shaking his head.

"Just shut up Howl…and I was hungry…"

"And throwing your lunch up was helping your hunger?"

"Insensitive prick."

"Calling me names now?"

"How can you joke at a time like this…?"

"To take the tension off what you and I have just witnessed…"Howl replied, his face sobering.

"….I appreciate that…but what the hell did that?" Sophie asked.

"I have no idea my sweet…no idea at all…"

"I think I'm feeling better now…" Sophie said, stumbling to her feet. She wavered. Howl reached out and steadied her.

"Thanks…" Sophie said, smiling weakly.

Howl merely nodded before releasing her.

"I want to have another look at the body." Sophie said.

"Why's that?"

"I want to help, maybe I can spot something the cops can't…I don't want any more innocent people to die…"

"Don't force yourself…"

"I want to do this and I can do this." Sophie said determinedly, as she walked back to where the body was.

'You can do this Sophie; you can take it, look at calmly.' Sophie thought to herself.

Once again Sophie surveyed the scene. 'The blood have dried; a rusty brown. The victim; male with auburn hair though I can't be sure since it is pretty much soaked in blood. His limbs appeared to have been broken; hopefully this was not done while he was still alive…and that slithery pool by the stomach is the...intestine. Okay, intestines…damn I'm feeling sick again. Calm down Sophie, relax, it's just intestines, no big deal…yeah right who am I kidding. No! Be detached, must be detached else I'm gonna vomit again…detached. The victim's eyes and mouth was still wide open, nobody bothered to shut his eyes. I don't plan to do it either, not because I didn't want to mess with the scene, but because it is never as easy as it looks on TV to shut a dead man's eyes, I've seen a cop try to shut a corpse's eyes for about 5 minutes before he finally manage to do it. I have been to enough crime scenes to know that at least…Now looking at the body; the symbols look kind of familiar though…' Sophie thought hard trying to remember where she had seen it before.

"That's it!" Sophie shouted.

"What's it?" Howl asked, coming towards Sophie.

"I know what the symbols represent!" Sophie said.

"You do?" Howl asked.

"Yea, now I remembered my roommate in college who's absolutely into moose code and those kinds of things, he actually wanted me to learn this new language that is on some Internet game. And it looks exactly like the symbols on the victim's body!"

"You really are smart my sweet, do you know what game it is?" Howl prodded.

"Ummm…it's elf something, elf...elf…argh…I don't remember."

"It's alright; I'll inform the officer-in-charge, maybe he'll be able to find out what that is."

"Thank you Miss Sophie, we would work on this piece of news immediately, hopefully it will lead us to the man behind the murders." Officer Brook-a big burly man said, shaking Sophie's hand.

"Don't thank me yet…find the murderer; I'll kill him. Then you can thank me." Sophie said leveling her gaze with Officer Brook.

Officer Brook nodded.

Howl and Sophie left.

"Back home at last…" Sophie sighed, staring out at the busy street.

"Yes, my sweet. Shall I take you straight home?" Howl asked.

"Home of course, I'm beat…wait a minute! You can drop yourself off first, and I'll drive home myself, this is my jeep after all."

"You sure you don't need me around to ease your tiredness?" Howl asked a hopeful lithe to his voice.

"Hah! You'll sooner drain me of all my remaining energy than ease me of my tiredness…" Sophie said wryly.

"You are so negative my sweet…"

"You mean truthful."

"That hurts." Howl feint.

"Don't the truth always." Sophie interjected.

"You can be so mean with words my sweet…"

"Who? Me?"

"Yes you. Doesn't angel Sophie pop out to give you advice?"

"Angel Sophie? What the hell is that!"

"You know everyone has an angel and devil, the angel is supposed to pop out and advice you to do good and walk the straight path." Howl said matter-of-factly.

"Well then, Angel Sophie had quit her job eons ago, so live with the devil!"

"Tsk, tsk. I'm sure the angel is in there some where my sweet…"

"Maybe. Well…too bad that you always seem to bring out the devil." Sophie said with a shrug.

"You are so sarcastic my sweet."

"Well, don't you know Sarcasm is my best friend?"

"Ah…I'm glad you are back to yourself my sweet."

"Huh?"

"A while back there, you were so solemn that I was worried that you have been traumatized by what you saw at the crime scene…"

"Traumatized! What gave you that idea Howl? You think I'm some innocent kid or something?" Sophie demanded; feeling insulted.

"T-that's not…you are just so quiet on the trip back and you looked kind of sad."

"Feh, I'm just tired you baka." Sophie said, looking out the window to hide her blush. 'I didn't know he cared that much, and paid that much attention to me. Though his interpretation skills needs brushing up…'

"If you are that tired, I could drive you back."

"Yea, if you do that how do you supposed you are going to get home?"

"No worries my sweet. I can teleport." Howl winked.

"Suit yourself."

So Howl drove Sophie home and teleported back to his castle.

A few hours later…

Sophie yawned. "That was a nice nap…but I'm kind of hungry now…um…maybe I'll go back to that restaurant with the cute waiter-Justine." Sophie thought aloud.

"I see you are back pretty Sophie." A smooth baritone voice said.

"Hey." Sophie smiled.

"Order what you like fair Sophie, it's on the house." Justin winked.

"On the house? This is your restaurant?" Sophie asked bewildered.

"Nope, it's my treat." Justine smirked.

"Well…I couldn't, you work hard for your pay, I can't just let you treat me." Sophie said.

"Money has never been a problem; in fact, I'm loaded; as rich as the Prince." Justine said a corky smile in place.

"Yea right…" Sophie said skeptical.

"Of course it is right. I am actually the Prince himself…" Justine said matter-of-factly.

'Ya…as if a Prince would be working as a waiter…' Sophie thought cynically.

"You seem unconvinced." Justin said with a smile.

"Who? Me? Now why wouldn't I believe that a waiter working at a restaurant is the Prince…maybe because the Prince would probably be seated comfortably on his throne eating his sumptuous dinner instead of serving others theirs…" Sophie said sarcastically.

"Right, right, you do have a point there…but perhaps the Prince is bored of the palace life and is out seeking some fun." Justine said.

"Ooh…and you call being a waiter and serving picky customers their food fun! Get real!" Sophie scoffed.

The Prince smirked. "Well, care to bet on that?"

'Bet? Is this guy nuts? As if the Prince would even be here…' Sophie thought rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I bet you are not the Prince, and if you lose…" Sophie said smiling evilly, "You have to wear a dress and parade around the square singing nursery rhythms and to top it all off you have to propose to the oldest lady there." Sophie finished off smugly.

"Done, but if you lose you'll have to be my girlfriend for a whole week, and do whatever I tell you to." Justine said.

"You're on! As if I'll ever lose to a braggart like you." Sophie said.

"Prepare to lose Sophie, for I am the Prince. As prove; I'll show you the imperial seal of the crown prince." Justine said whipping it out with a flourish.

Sophie's eyes widened. "No way, that must be a fake."

"Here, you may check it." Justine said, placing the article in Sophie's hand.

Sophie studied the said article carefully, checking all sides for clues that it may be a fake.

"Looks like the genuine article…"Sophie said, "How did you manage to steal it!" Sophie asked sharply.

"Whoa, I don't have to steal it, I am the Prince. If you're still not satisfied, I'll make an announcement through the Imperial Announcer at the square at noon sharp tomorrow."

"Heh. I guess I'll believe you if you do that, but make sure it is grand." Sophie said.

"I'll make it grand if you so desired it." Justine said with a charming smile.

"You'll better if I'm going to believe it." Sophie shot back.

The next day at noon, there's a huge crowd gathered at the square; everyone was murmuring among themselves in shocked whispers, as they stared in disbelief at the huge banners and signs with the horrific words, which goes…

'**Dear Sophie Hatter**, these are the terms of the **bet** we have agreed upon, if I **Prince Justin Kruz** am not the Prince, I shall wear a dress and parade around the square singing nursery rhythms and I'll also have to propose to the oldest lady present, and if I **AM** the Prince, you will be my girlfriend for an entire week, and do anything I so say. We both will honor our end of the bet and face the consequences of our words and actions.'

When Sophie saw those horrendous words, she gasped out, "What the Hell!"

And at that precise moment, Prince Justin came out onto the stand, smiling charmingly at the audience, he said, "and there is the beautiful lady I made the bet with." nodding towards a shell-shocked Sophie.

All the millions of spectators swerved their attention to Sophie.

'Damnit! This is soo…unnerving!' Sophie mentally screamed.

"Stop staring at me like I'm some walking experiment, or mutated freak show!" Sophie screamed.

The audience gasped.

Sophie eyebrow twitched. "Quit staring already! Or do all of you here have zero IQ?"

Another collective gasp.

"That's it! I had it enough with all you dumb asses…Leave.Me.Alone!"

Appalled looks all around.

'Damnit! Boy, are these people slow…' Sophie thought in frustration.

Taking a deep breath, Sophie said calmly. "Listen up all you innocent civilians, there is a bomb planted in the vicinity, so could ya all stay calm and file out of the square orderly. Please refrain from pushing and shoving."

The crowd blinked, and then some shouts of "A bomb!" And all chaos ensues, as they stampeded out the square.

'Funny how people always does the opposite of what you tell them to…'Sophie thought wryly, as she stared at the now vacant square…well…that is…an almost vacant square; Prince Justin is still there by the podium, smiles and all.

When Sophie caught sight of him, her expression visibly soured.

"An interesting lady you are Sophie, very interesting…"

Sophie scowled. 'You are beginning to remind me of a certain pesky master sorcerer I know…'

"I take your silence as consent of your defeat? Well then, Saturday night at seven, I'll pick you up for dinner. Dress up for me ok?" Justin winked and left.

'Its official, the fates hates me. I didn't know there are so many irritating corky bastards around…' Sophie thought forlornly.

The next day…

"What?" Howl exclaimed, chocking on his morning tea, when Markyl read the morning paper's headline.

Markyl continued on, "Sophie Hatter and Prince Justin is an item, and they will be going on their first hot date this Saturday, will the Prince share a passionate kiss with his lady…"

Howl did not wait around that long to hear Markyl's recitation of the article, as he promptly teleported himself to Sophie's apartment.

Howl burst into Sophie's bedroom, only to see the girl snoring blissfully in bed, totally oblivious to Howl's urgency.

Howl shook Sophie.

Sophie groaned.

Howl shook harder.

Sophie frowned.

Howl persisted.

Sophie mumbled a 'get lost.'

Howl heaved her off her bed.

"Huh? Wha-what?" Sophie stumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You tell me what." Was Howl's response.

"Howl!" Sophie exclaimed, immediately awake. "What the hell are you doing in my room you pervert!"

"What are you doing going out on a 'hot date' with the Prince!" Howl demanded.

"That's none of your business." Sophie said.

"It is my business." Howl muttered darkly.

"How so!" Sophie interjected.

"You are my Servant." Came Howl's cool reply.

"I.am.not.you.Servant. Do me a favor and get that in your head already!" Sophie shouted, a little more than pissed right now after being so rudely awakened.

"You are the one not accepting the truth here my sweet."

Sophie took a long torturous breath of air, trying desperately to calm herself down. "Ok. Let's get this straight Howl, I am not your Servant, since the spells have not been completed, and even if I am your Servant, this is my LIFE. And I get to live it any way I want to, you have absolutely no right at all to butt into my life, I mean for Christ's sake even my parents don't get to butt in on my business, why should you." Sophie finished off with a painful jab to Howl's chest.

"Right. As you have said so yourself, the spell is partially complete, so that makes you partially my Servant. And I don't need 'rights' to 'butt into your business', I just do it." Howl smirked.

"Why you insufferable…"

"Get used to it my sweet." Howl said all too sweetly.

"Damn you."

"Love that word." Howl smirked.

"Argh!" Sophie yelled, throwing a pillow at Howl, who easily caught it in mid-air.

"I pity your pillows…" Howl said, giving the pillow in hand a sympathetic look.

"Get lost Howl."

"Lost? Where's that? How do I get there my sweet?" Howl asked, faking a confused look.

By now, Sophie's practically breathing fire out of her mouth.

"Get. Out. Now." Sophie said menacingly.

"Ok. But before I go, I'll like to inform you that I'll be going with you to your 'hot date'."

"What?" Sophie sputtered. "Like how do you suppose to do that?"

"We'll see…" was Howl's mysterious answer.

**Authoress: Ahh…Finally done with this chappy, so how was it? I think I kinda dug myself a huge hole this time…have too many ideas, dunno which to use…and I kinda added the crime scene and Prince Justin thing to the mix, so I guess I'll have a hell of a time making this work…wish me luck guys, and thanks for your support! I'll try my best! So pls review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress: Hello! I've finally done this chappy! Whew…sorry for the long wait, to compensate that, I've made this chappy longer. Haha, hope you like it! And I just wanna say thanx to all of you for your support, and for those of you who reviewed, Arigatou! I appreciate it lots! **

**Chapter 5**

Sophie paraded in front of her friend-Naomi, clad in a simple yellow sundress and a straw hat.

"Hmm…a little too childish I think…" Naomi quipped. Digging around in her bag, Naomi tossed Sophie a short black mini skirt and a red tube, "Try this."

"This skirt is too damn short; I don't think I can sit down in this." Sophie said, as she tugged at the mini skirt uncomfortably.

"I agree. You look like a slut in that, not the impression you want to give the Prince…go change into this." Naomi said, as she tossed yet another outfit at Sophie.

Sophie sighed in frustration. "What's the big deal with clothes anyway?"

"What's the big deal you say! Girl! You have a date with the Prince, not some Tom, Dick or Harry on the streets; it's a date with the Prince!" Naomi cried, accentuating her point with wide gestures whenever she said the word prince.

"So?" Sophie replied with a shrug. "Big deal."

"It is a big deal! He's royalty, you have definitely got to dress to impress!" Naomi said it in a 'isn't it obvious tone.'

"Like I care." Sophie retorted.

"What? How can you not care? Any girl who is half sane would care!"

Sophie merely shrugged.

"Now, go change! I must find the perfect outfit for you even if it kills me!" Naomi said; a determined gleam in her eyes.

'Boy do I hate that look. Now I'm DOOMED!' Sophie thought miserably.

Finally, after grueling hours of torture under the fashion slave-driver, a.k.a Naomi; Sophie had her 'perfect outfit.' Not that she's complaining, in fact she quite like it. Her outfit consisted of a cool pink jacket and light blue jeans both of which were adorned with silver buckles and zippers.

'Naomi did find me a great outfit; even though she took hours to get it right…This looks cool! Yup. Cool is definitely the word for it. Plus it has lots of pockets for me to carry my needles in, Heheh…'

The day of the DATE…

"_Ding Dong…"_

'Must be the Prince, he sure is punctual…' Sophie thought cynically after a glance at her wall clock.

"Lady Sophie, you sure don't disappoint a man…you look stunning in that outfit, not exactly what I had in mind, but great nonetheless." Prince Justin said, before presenting her with a bouquet of roses.

"Erm, thanks…" Sophie said, as she took the bunch and set it on a small coffee table.

"Shall we…" Justin said, as he took a hold of Sophie's hand.

"Whatever…" Sophie replied noncommittally.

And the two head out to the awaiting limo.

"You sure do travel in style now don't you…?" Sophie remarked, as she took in the plush interior of their transport.

"Well…this is not my usual choice of cars, but for a first date with someone as special as you, I'm pulling out all the stops as they call it." Justin said with a wink.

"Oh really…so you mean to say that you don't use this much? As if I'll believe that." Sophie scoffed.

"I prefer to tone things down; after all, if you drive around in a limo, you are bound to catch lots of attention…unwanted attention…" Justin said the last part darkly.

Sophie decided to leave it at that, preferring to meddle with the buttons on the limo to check out the various functions available, such as the mini fridge and built-in theater system.

"We are here…" Justin said, as the chauffeur opened the door.

"Winter Wonderland..." Sophie read off the sign. "This place is not opened yet right? I heard it will be opening soon…I think next week, so why are we here?"

Justin grinned. "You will be the first to see this place, come on, the entrance's this way."

"Huh? What do you mean? Isn't it closed?"

"It is, closed to public that is…but since I own this, it's no problem." Justin said, flashing Sophie a lop-sided grin.

"Cool!" Sophie grinned, following after Justin enthusiastically.

Meanwhile…Howl had been tailing them…in the form of a raven, and is now perched atop a tree branch watching their exchange with narrowed eyes.

'Damn that Prince, and how dare he hold Sophie's hand AGAIN!'

The couple entered the snowy world.

"Put this on," Justin said, as he wrapped a coat around Sophie's shoulders. "It is cold in there, and I don't want to make my date ill, it will reflect badly on me." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sophie blushed.

Howl seethed, as he took in the exchange, this time disguised as a common housefly.

"Not bad…not bad at all…" Sophie said.

"Thank you for the compliment." Justin said with a mock bow.

Sophie merely rolled her eyes, getting some-what used to his antics.

"Would my lady like to take on the ice slide, it is pretty high, and if you are scared, you can always cling onto me." Justin wiggled his eyebrows.

"As if. It would take a whole lot more to scare me, 'cause I don't scare easy." Sophie scoffed, as she took the steps up to the top of the slide.

"If you say so, but the offer is still open if you change your mind half-way down the slide." Justin said, as he got on the bubble tube, followed by Sophie.

"Hah! See, I didn't cling onto you at all. Told you I wasn't afraid."

"A pity…but you are scared now aren't you? I heard you yip at the start." Justin teased.

"I was just a little surprised that's all, I'm definitely not scared."

"Whatever you say fair Sophie…"

"Hey! I'm really not scared, and to prove it I'll go on it again; alone."

"No need to get so worked up over it, I was just teasing."

"Fine. But I still want to have another go at it, it's kinda fun!" Sophie grinned.

Justin grinned right back, and the two made their way up the flight of steps again.

Howl growled. 'They seem to be enjoying themselves lots…hmm…let's see how they do with a little interference…' Howl thought mischievously. With that thought, Howl muttered a simple spell and directed it at the Prince.

Alas he missed, and managed to hit Sophie instead.

Sophie lost her footing at the next step, tipping backwards.

'What the...' Sophie thought, preparing herself for the fall.

But the fall never came, as Sophie found herself in the arms of Prince Justin.

"Got you." Justin said with a charming smile.

Sophie blushed, as she tried to right herself, saying a hurried thanks.

"Aww…just a thanks for saving you from your imminent death? I deserve a kiss at the very least."

"In your dreams." Sophie shot back.

"Ah well, I figured it won't be easy getting a kiss from you, but I guess that's what I like about you." Justin said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You got that right." Sophie said.

"Well, couldn't blame a guy for trying."

'Argh…I can't believe my plan backfired. Damn! But I'll put a stop to this date yet…' Howl thought, opting to observe the two for the time being until another opening presents itself, or rather another brilliant plan to hit him.

"Not bad, you even have an ice-skating rink here." Sophie said.

"I take it that the fair lady likes to ice-skate." Justin said with a tilt of his head.

"Ice-skate? Well I guess you can call it that…but I prefer it with a slight twist." Sophie said with a wink, opening up more to the Prince as the time passes.

"Interesting…it will be a great honor for me to witness this form of ice-skating…" Justin said, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't show it to you." Sophie smirked.

Justin raised his eyebrows, "why?"

"The music." Was Sophie's simple reply.

"I see." Justin smirked, and proceeded to say something into the nearby intercom.

Within seconds the slow piano piece has been replaced by an upbeat techno one.

"Is this to your satisfaction dear Sophie?"

"I guess that would do." Sophie said, although she was secretly impressed that the Prince knew what she had wanted without further specifications.

With a tilt of her head, Sophie was out on the ice. She glided easily on ice, her movements graceful yet forceful. She did three consecutive spin offs all of the times landing perfectly, followed closely with back flips. She picked up her tempo then, going into a series of leaps and turns, as you watch, her movements slowly started to form into some sort of dance, a mixture of gymnastic, salsa, jazz, and an occasional dash of tap dance. It was a truly mesmerizing display.

Sophie finished off as the song drew to an end, panting from all her exertions; she skated to the edge of the rink, and started to untie her skates. Completely oblivious to the admiring looks she's receiving; one from the prince, and the other from a certain 'housefly'.

After a while, Prince Justin seemed to have regained his senses and he strode over to Sophie. Sensing his presence over her, Sophie stood up.

Justin looked at Sophie, he smiled.

He still smiled.

The smile never faded.

Sophie is getting ticked.

Silence…

He smiled.

Her eyebrows twitched.

Finally, Sophie burst out. "What's up with that stupid smile of yours!"

"I believe you've dropped something" Justin said.

"What?" Sophie asked, looking about the ground.

"My jaw." Justin smirked.

Sophie slapped a hand to her forehead and rolled her eyes.

"Hehe…I've wanted to say that for so long, now I finally get to do it." Justin grinned.

"Whatever." Sophie said, as she went off ahead.

'This is the Prince…now; I'm starting to worry for the county's future…' Sophie thought

'With due reason indeed my sweet.'

'What the hell?'

'Miss me much?'

'Yea, as much as an ingrown toenail…'

'Ouch. You have such 'sharp' thoughts, hurt me real bad there.'

'Oh really…too bad those don't translate to real physical pain.'

'You are biased, my sweet.'

'And you are out of point Howl.'

'I'm not 'out of point' I just feel you treat HIM better than me.'

'Well…too bad! Who asked you to be so damn insufferable all the time.'

'Really?'

'Woo hoo…you finally get the point.'

'Which part of me is insufferable my sweet?'

'Hmm…let's see… how about all!'

'That bad?'

'You always keep invading my mind as and when you feel like it, and you are a sadist!'

'Ahh…but I do believe you like that.'

'I seriously am beginning to think that a single celled amoeba has more brains than you…'

Before Howl could reply to that, the prince went over to Sophie and started to drag her towards the ice-sculptures.

'The prince again! I must end this date real soon! Ahh…why didn't I think of this earlier…' Howl thought to himself.

"I'm terribly sorry Sophie; I'll make it up to you tomorrow I promise." Justin said, as he escorted her to her door.

"It's ok, I was getting tired anyway. Besides it's not your fault." Sophie said, 'It's all Howl's doing if anything…' Sophie thought.

"But I insist, and do dress up for the date tomorrow; I'll pick you up at six." Justin said, placing a soft kiss on Sophie's hand.

Once the Prince left, Sophie spoke aloud. "I know you are here Howl, so why don't you show yourself."

"Why my sweet, how did you know?" Howl asked, slightly surprised, as he morphed back to human form.

"And I also know you are the one who cut off the electricity." Sophie stated.

"I'm appalled that you think so poorly of me my sweet…"

"Cut the act."

"You know the wires could have tripped you know."

"Yea, but I doubt that."

"Why's that?" Howl asked oh-so-innocently.

"Let's just call it women's intuition."

"Still, I'm not going to admit to that." Howl smirked.

"I figured as much…well then, I'm tired; see you…or not…" Sophie said, as she strode into her bedroom.

"I love you too." Howl called back with a smirk.

The next DATE…

Sophie sat across from the prince, this time dressed in a simple black sleeveless evening gown. They are currently having dinner at a fancy French restaurant.

"Is it just me or is this place deserted?" Sophie commented, looking around the empty restaurant.

"Well, that is to be expected since I booked the entire place for the evening." Justin replied.

"Why?" Sophie asked with raised eyebrows.

"For various reasons." Justin said vaguely.

"I see…" Sophie said, sensing his reluctance to go into detail.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" Justin asked, while they ate.

"Me? Half the time I'm out on missions, and the other half I'll be sleeping…and whatever time that remains, I'll probably be at the hat shop keeping up my cover."

"You sure are busy Sophie."

"You are one to talk, as the future heir to the country, I'm sure you are plenty busy."

"At times…yes. But, I do get breaks." Justin smiled.

"Yea, self-proclaimed ones." Sophie said sarcastically.

"Well, you know what they say, all work and no play make Justin a dull prince…"

"Yea, yea, whatever to ease your guilt."

"Why, I have no need for guilt dear Sophie."

"You feel no guilt…now that's worst."

"Are you teasing me now..."

Sophie merely smiled, and looked to the side.

Justin shook his head good-naturedly.

Sophie happens to be looking out of the glass windows.

Justin is cutting up his steak.

Sophie squinted at something outside the window.

Justin looked from his food at Sophie.

Sophie squinted some more.

Justin turned to look at what caught Sophie attention.

"Oh My God!" Justin exclaimed, eyes widening in horror.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked.

"This is bad, very bad…" Justin muttered gravely.

"What is?" Sophie asked, getting more and more confused.

"That." Justin said, looking purposefully at the crowd of females gathered outside the restaurant.

"Are they your ex-girlfriends and wives?" Sophie joked.

"No. Worst…they are my fan club…"

"Fan club?" Sophie echoed.

"Exactly, and they are horrible… We got to leave quickly before more of them arrive." Justin said urgently, as he pulled Sophie out of the chair.

"Hmm…I never knew you had a fan club, besides how bad could they be." Sophie said.

"You do not want to know that." Justin said seriously, as he dragged Sophie to the back door of the restaurant.

Pushing open the small humble-looking back door, the pair was greeted by a chorus of screams.

"Oh no…" Justin muttered dismayed.

"I thought Banshees are part of myths and legends; didn't think I'll meet them in real life…" Sophie said sarcastically, as she rubbed at her abused ears.

"Ahhh! Justin! I love you!" A blue eyed blonde haired fan girl cried.

"Marry me Justin!" A redhead screamed.

Followed by more and more screams and shrieks along those lines…

Sophie sweat dropped.

Justin was…

"Are you alright? You look kinda scared there." Sophie asked.

"M-me? I'm not scared, just very very awake all of a sudden…" Justin said lamely.

Just then, the horde of girls seemed to surge forward, a weird glint in their eyes, and mad smiles all over.

"Oh no…those girls are going to suffocate me, tear me apart, and gnaw on my bones…good lord save me!" Justin cried.

"Go join the theatres." Sophie remarked.

"You know what, I was just about to do that; I think theatrics is my calling." Justin said, starry-eyed.

"Yea, yea, go right ahead and do that…if you survive this that is." Sophie said, nodding purposefully at the nearing crowd of fan girls.

"Heavens! They ARE nearing. Think! I need to think of a plan, a really good plan…any suggestions Sophie?"

"I would say run, but it seems that we are cornered…"

"Ah yes, like mice we are cornered, hunted by the ferocious cats…hmm…that don't sound quite right, maybe it would sound better if I said…"

Sophie interrupted his babbling with a rough tug of his shirt, "Hell! We are in the middle of a crisis here Shakespeare! So, stop blabbering pointless things!"

"Good point Sophie, I think I have a plan, but I'll need your help."

Sophie nodded.

"Good evening lovely ladies, so good to see you all here!" Justin beamed.

The fan club sighed blissfully.

"I have an announcement to make…I'm engaged! And this beautiful lady here beside me is my fiancée." Justin said smoothly, wrapping an arm around Sophie's waist.

"What the hell! Are you crazy?" Sophie whispered urgently to Justin.

"Trust me on this one, and do smile." Justin whispered back, his smile never faltering.

"They look like they are ready to kill me!" Sophie said through her smile.

The fan girls glared at Sophie with murderous intent.

'If looks could kill, I'll be ten feet under…' Sophie thought cryptically.

"We don't believe you! How could an ugly bitch like her be your fiancée." The girls cried.

"What? You do not believe?" Justin asked.

The fan girls nodded.

"Kiss her if she's really your fiancée!" One of the girls chimed.

This was immediately followed by shouts of "Prove it! Kiss her!"

"I oblige." Justin smirked, turning to Sophie.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sophie gritted out.

"You heard what the crowd wants didn't you?" Justin smirked.

"You can't be serious." Sophie deadpanned.

"Please? It's the only way to convince them after all." Justin said with puppy eyes and a slight pout.

'Damn! Talk about a tight spot…What the hell am I going to do? I don't want to get mobbed by those crazy fan girls…but only kissing Justin would convince them to leave us alone…damn! Should I?' Sophie thought desperately.

'Of course not!' a shout echoed in her mind out of the blue.

'What…Howl!'

'You are definitely not going to kiss him!'

'Then what do you suggest I do Einstein?'

'Leave it to me; I'll get you out of there.'

'You can do that?' Sophie thought relieved.

'Of course, what sort of knight I'll be if I can't save the damsel in distress?'

'I don't like the damsel in distress part, but I ain't going to complain, since you are helping…'

In a gush of wind, Sophie was lifted up into the sky and floated over to the park a distance away from the commotion.

"Hi there, my sweet." Howl smiled charmingly.

"Where's Justin?" Sophie asked.

"Back there." Howl replied, tilting his head at the crowd of girls.

"Why didn't you transport him out of there?" Sophie cried.

"Now, why would I transport my love rival out?" Howl deadpanned.

"B-but, you said you would." Sophie uttered.

"Ah…I said I'll get YOU out of there, didn't mention him now, did I?" Howl replied smugly.

"You…you…" Sophie sighed in frustration.

Howl smirked.

"Howl, please get him out. He is the prince after all." Sophie reasoned.

"I don't care." Howl replied nonchalantly.

"Damn! I would do it myself…if only I brought my needles…but, I guess I'll have to do it without them…" Sophie said, as she started towards the crowd of fan girls.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going back there my sweet." Howl said, grabbing a hold of Sophie's hand.

"You leave me with no choice, I can't leave Justin there." Sophie said firmly.

Howl sighed, "I guess you leave me no choice but to get HIM out."

In another gush of wind, Justin was floated over and away from the fan girls…

"Oh! Sophie! I was wondering where you were kidnapped to." Justin cried when he saw Sophie.

"Ahem! Kidnapped! For your information I just saved you." Howl interrupted.

"Really?" Justin asked slightly bewildered.

Sophie nodded emphatically.

"Oh! Why, thank you my good man and you are…?" Justin trailed off.

"Master sorcerer Howl." Howl said curtly.

"Oh, glad to be of your acquaintance Howl and thank you for your help earlier." Justin smiled and shook Howl's hand.

"It's nothing." Howl replied.

"I am still grateful; you don't know how scary those girls can be…you have just saved me from Hell itself." Justin said smiling widely.

"A pity…" Howl muttered.

"Did you say something?" Justin asked.

"Nothing of importance." Howl waved off.

"Nonetheless, I'll have to thank you properly." Justin said.

"I'll be thankful enough if you'll leave Sophie alone." Howl muttered, and was promptly elbowed in the ribs by Sophie.

"Ouch!" Howl cried.

"What happened?" Justin asked concerned.

"Ah…I just stub my toe on the ground…" Howl supplied lamely.

However, the prince seems to have bought it, and continued rambling on about the kinds of 'suitable rewards' for Howl.

'You are going out with a rambling fool my sweet…'

'You never stop invading my mind now, do you? And don't be rude Howl.'

'Just stating the facts my sweet...'

'Whatever…'

'By the way, you look stunning in that evening gown.'

'Yea right…'

'I mean it.'

'Whatever…'

'That's the second time you said that word you know.'

'Picking on my words again? Don't you have better things to do Howl?'

'Just a comment, my sweet, just a comment.'

'Whatever…'

'Ah…and that is the third time.'

'You are terribly, terribly, irritating Howl!'

'I am?'

'You are!'

'You sure?'

'Hell yes!'

'A 100 sure?'

'You are hopeless Howl.'

'How so?'

'I'm beginning to think that you are doing this on purpose.'

'You think?'

'Arrgh! That's it; get out of my mind Howl!'

'You look cute when you're mad.'

Howl smirked at Sophie.

Sophie glowered at Howl.

Justin still rambles on.

"Ahem! Prince Justin, you really don't have to get those expansive gifts you listed, all I ask for is for you to treat me to a meal, say sometime tomorrow?" Howl suggested.

"Well…I…sort of have plans arranged for tomorrow…" Justin trailed off.

"Ah…If that is the case it's ok, after all it's not necessary that you thank me, I merely saved your life…" Howl said, effectively, sending Justin on a guilt trip.

"No, I must thank you properly, it is only right. And tomorrow is fine, I'll just rearrange my plans." Justin stated.

"You don't have to if you can't." Howl said faking an understanding smile.

"It's perfectly alright. No worries." Justin said reassuringly.

"If you are certain…is lunch alright with you?" Howl asked.

"Y-yes it is." Justin said, nodding his head.

"See you then." Howl said.

"Yea, see you." Justin replied.

With that Howl disappeared.

Justin sent Sophie back, taking a long detour to throw the fan girls off.

"Terribly sorry my lady, I had to cut our date short again, and I might not get to see you tomorrow…but, I'll try." Justin apologized.

"Its fine, I understand." Sophie smiled, waving goodbye to the prince.

The next day, the prince and Howl met for lunch as planned, and Howl purposely took his time and even convinced the prince to visit the museum with him just to be sure that the prince would not have time left to go out on another date with Sophie. And so, Day 3 of the dating week ended. The dateless day.

The next day…

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"Nmm…hmpmmm…" Sophie mumbled incoherently.

"Good morning…" A deep baritone drifted from the receiver.

"Hmm…? Huh?" Sophie mumbled back in her half-asleep state.

"You sound really sexy in the morning, very sexy indeed, my sweet…"

Sophie blinked awake instantly, "You! Why the hell did you call me so early for Howl."

"Why, to hear that very Very sexy voice of yours my sweet…"

Sophie slammed the phone down.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"Hello?" Sophie said into the phone.

"Ah…music to my ears my sweet…" Howl began, but was cut off mid-way when Sophie slammed down the receiver yet again.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"Yes?" Sophie spoke warily into the phone.

"My swe…"

Bam! Down went the receiver again…

_Ring, ring, ring…_

Sophie ignored it.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

Sophie ignored it some more.

_Ring, ring, ring… _

"Arrgh! What the hell do you want Howl! You sure are hell bent on ruining my day! Not that it hasn't been ruined yet…"

"Well…I thought you would like to know about the latest developments in the murder cases…" Howl trailed off.

"The murder cases! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Sophie said.

"Ah…But you were too busy slamming the phone to listen to me now, weren't you?"

"You have the cheek to say that, when you are the one talking gibberish in the first place." Sophie shot back.

"It's just a compliment, my sweet…"

"No thank you. And what do you know about the murder cases?"

"You sure are straight to the point my sweet…"

"Yea, so stop wasting my time and tell me what you know!"

"Ok, there has been another victim…"

"…"

"You still there Sophie?"

Sophie nodded, but realized that Howl can't see her nod, and said a quick yes into the receiver.

"Meet me at the café near your house, and we can drive down to the crime scene from there." Howl said.

"Ok." Sophie replied.

After which Sophie proceeded to phone Justin to cancel their date this afternoon.

"Justin?"

"Yea?"

"Umm…Sophie here…"

"Oh! Sorry about yesterday, I hope you are not mad or anything, but I promise I'll make it up to you later, when we…"

But he was interrupted by a fit of coughs.

"Are you ok Sophie?" Justin asked, concerned.

"Erm…well…you see, I'm not really feeling very well, so…"

"Oh my…You better get some rest; I'll hold the plans back until you are feeling better, so don't worry about it."

"Thanks Justin; and I'm really sorry…" Sophie said sincerely, feeling guilty about her fake illness.

When Sophie got off the phone with Justin, she grabbed her coat and keys, and was out the door, speeding down the road to the café where she is to meet Howl.

"Welcome." The waitress greeted Sophie cheerily, "A table for one?"

"Umm…no, I'm meeting someone." Sophie replied, scanning the café for Howl.

Howl looked up then, and their eyes met for a moment, Sophie nodded once, and made her way over.

"Care for some toast?" Howl offered.

"I can't believe you can eat at a time like this…" Sophie said disparagingly.

"I need all the energy I can get." Howl replied simply.

"Yea and you are quite the hypocrite. The last time, you were so damn stuck on me not eating my fish and chips, and now here you are…and right before going to the crime scene too…"

"Ah…but I wasn't against you eating, just not that much." Howl pointed out.

"…" Sophie sat, miffed.

"Besides, I have a stronger stomach than you in any case…" Howl trailed of smugly.

"Why you…I ought to…"

Howl raised an eyebrow nonchalantly. "You'll what my sweet?"

"I'll…I'll…do something really really terrible to you." Sophie threatened.

"Ah…An apt threat it is indeed; you need to work on that." Howl said sarcastically.

"Well, I'll think of something later…and are you done with it yet?" Sophie asked impatiently, tapping her feet against the linoleum floors of the café.

"In a second my sweet…by the way, you need to work on your patience too…"

"I AM very patient as it is; you are just too damn freaking slow Howl!"

"I done." Howl smiled.

"Finally…" Sophie cried, as they made their way out of the café and towards Sophie's jeep.

After a two hour drive, they had arrived at Heks Dorp; meaning Witch Village, a name that had stuck through the centuries, and an apt name indeed, as the first inhabitants of the piece of land are witches.

The place reeks of magic, a constant tingle to one's senses; an ever-lasting aura, one that never wanes through time.

"Officer Brooks." Howl said, nodding his acknowledgement.

"Howl. Sophie." Brooks said, nodding to each in turn.

Sophie returned the favor with a smile upward twitch of her lips.

"Have a seat." Brooks said, waving them over to a small make-shift wooden table and a few haphazardly placed plastic foldable chairs, in the tent.

"Thanks." Sophie said, taking a seat.

"Coffee anyone?" Officer Brooks asked.

"No thanks, I'd very much prefer to go see the body instead." Sophie said.

"Body?" Brooks asked.

"Yea." Sophie affirmed.

"Didn't Howl tell you, there's no body; the victim had been sent to the hospital."

"She didn't die?" Sophie questioned.

Brooks nodded.

"Thank God…" Sophie whispered, and then something hit her… 'Grrr…that Howl, how dare he lie to me. There is no gruesome dead body to view; the victim lived, though I'm grateful for that, but that bastard made me skip breakfast! Breakfast! The most important meal of the day too!' Sophie thought darkly.

'Ah…you are mistaken my sweet, I did not lie to you, not at all.'

'You Liar!'

'No, I'm not.'

'Yes you are! You made me skip breakfast! You Jerk!'

'Hmm…but I didn't say that we are viewing any body, all I said was that there was another victim.'

'…'

'You assumed that there was a body my sweet…so I didn't lie.'

'Well…but you mad it sound like a dead body over the phone. You didn't have to sound so grim if the victim is alive!'

'However she is in critical condition, so it's not confirmed that she'll live.'

"She's in critical condition?" Sophie cried.

"Why yes, miss Sophie." Officer Brooks said; turning around from the side table he was carrying the thermos of coffee to.

"What are her chances of surviving?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing is certain as of yet…the doctors are doing their best, we can only hope and pray that she survives…" Books said

"Oh…" Sophie trailed.

"Yea, and of course if she survives, she'll be able to provide us with the valuable information and hopefully help us catch the one responsible." Brooks added.

"Well then, shall we proceed to the crime scene?" Howl suggested.

"Yes, this way." Brooks said, ushering them out the tent towards the forest.

They trudged deeper into the thicket, their footwear making squelching sounds as they make their way through the muddy soils of the forest. As they neared their destination, the trees seemed to have thinned out, or more accurately, ripped out by some massive creature of some sort. Men in blue milled around the place, looking for clues, all of them seemingly to be avoiding the area at the opposite end of the clearing.

From her distance, Sophie could see that that particular area was…messy, for lack of a better word to describe what she had just witnessed. It was blood-splattered, and makes one wonder at how anyone could have survived such an attack to their person. And there were trails of black threads all over the place, which upon closer inspection, proved to be writings similar to those found on the previous victims body.

Howl took the lead then, moving ahead of his two companions to the bloody scene.

"Stay back Miss Sophie, Howl needs to check the place for any magical traps and spells before we could enter." Brooks said.

Sophie watched as Howl started to mutter some foreign words and the clearing seemingly glowed, and the air grew thick, as a blanket of black mist started to rise up to the heavens.

'Ugh…can't breathe very well here, better move to some higher ground…' Sophie thought, sidestepping, as the black mist grew in intensity.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Sophie shrieked.

**Authoress: Ok, people, chappy 5 finally done! I wasn't sure if it is a good chap, but I'd tried, just hope it doesn't disappoint. And I'm trying to end off this story soon, so till next time. And pls. make this author happy; push that purple button and REVIEW! Thanx! -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress: Really sorry for making you all wait, here's the next chappy! Read n Review k? -**

**Chapter 6**

Howl whipped around instantly.

Brooks swerved his attention onto the source of the scream.

The officers near-by rushed over to the source of the scream.

Sophie lay sprawled on the ground, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"Are you alright Sophie?" Howl asked, rushing forward to check on her.

"Sorry for the scare…tripped on that piece of rock there." Sophie said, glaring pointed at the innocently looking rock to her left.

"That's good" Howl said relieved.

"Good? What do you mean Good? I just took a fall and you think it is GOOD!"

"I didn't mean it that way my sweet…you could have fallen into some magical trap or something…"

"Hn. Like that would ever happen to me." Sophie scoffed.

"Well…if you can trip on a stagnant rock, I don't see why not." Howl teased.

"Why you…" Sophie seethed.

"A lover's quarrel…" Brooks piped up, momentously gaining the two's attention.

Sophie scowled.

Howl flashes his oh-so-famous smirk.

"Well now, are you ok miss Sophie?" Brooks asked, extending a hand to help Sophie up.

"Fine." Was Sophie's short reply.

"I'll get back to business then officer, and if you please, take care of Sophie." Howl said, as he swept to his feet.

"I do not need no one to take care." Sophie bit out.

"Sure, but I don't need my spell to be interrupted by 'someone' falling again." Howl said pointedly.

"It's just a fall; people do make mistakes, so stop harping on it already!" Sophie spat out.

"Ok, my sweet. I'm just ensuring that you don't make such 'mistakes' as you put it again." Howl replied, and turning towards brooks, he said. "I trust you can catch her if she falls."

Brooks nodded once.

Sophie seethed.

'Ooh…that blasted Howl! I can't stand him! How I wish I could wring his neck, yea like this…' Sophie thought, imaging herself torturing the Master Sorcerer, as he begged her for forgiveness.

'You do know that **that** is not possible my sweet…' Howl interrupted her blissfully violent thoughts.

'Don't you have better things to do then invading my private thoughts?'

'Well…my sweet, you are thinking too loud…'

'That's nonsense! There's no such thing as thinking too loud!'

'I guess there is my sweet, since I can hear you loud and clear...and I must say that it is breaching my concentration.'

'Damn you!'

'Do keep your thoughts quiet my sweet, it might cause my spell to go awry, and the consequences wouldn't be…very nice…'

'Hn. I guess I could continue later.'

'Be my guest my sweet…'

'And I'll make it ten times more…hmm...satisfying…'

'That's cruel my sweet…'

'And you can't do anything to stop it.'

'Don't be too sure my sweet…I can make anything happen…'

'Aren't you arrogant, and shouldn't you be concentrating on the damn spell?'

'I can multi-task pretty well my sweet…'

'Hn, and you were complaining about my 'loud thoughts' distracting you and all that!'

'Ah, perhaps I only meant to stop your violent thoughts towards me.' Howl thought, smirking at Sophie.

Sophie glared.

'You jerk! Damn you!'

'Tsk, tsk, and such foul languages you know my sweet…'

'That's my very own damn business, you stay out of it!'

"Ok, I'm done." Howl declared, "Officer brooks, you may begin your search for clues now."

Brooks nodded his thanks and immediately signaled for the other men to come forward, while he escorted Sophie and Howl away for his team to work.

"I could not thank you enough for coming down on such short notice Howl, and you too miss Sophie, I understand your concern over the matter, and am grateful that you have offered assistance." Brooks said, addressing them both in turn.

"It was no problem." Sophie and Howl replied.

"And I can't wait to get my hands on the bastard that did this…" Sophie added.

"Same here, miss Sophie, same here." Brooks nodded sagely.

And they departed.

Back in the jeep…

"So where to my sweet…?" Howl asked from behind the wheel.

"Duh! Home. Like where else is there to go." Sophie said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Why I could suggest a few delightful places we could go spend some quality time at…" Howl smirked.

"Yea…like hell! I'll much rather be bored to death at home than out to any of your 'delightful places'."

"Hm? You really do mean that don't you my sweet…?"

"Would I say it if I don't mean it?"

"Hmm…" Howl said, pretending to think.

"Of course not!" Sophie interjected.

"Well then…I think a date is in order, I will prove you otherwise my sweet, most definitely otherwise…" Howl said confidently.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall." Sophie stated.

"You almost sound like some wise man there my sweet…"

"Almost? I AM wise." Sophie intoned, nodding sagely.

"I didn't know you do self-delusions my sweet…"

"**That** should be my line."

"Whatever you say my sweet…now let's go for our date, I have just the place in mind…"

"Why do I not like the sound of that…?" Sophie sighed resignedly.

Howl smirked in triumph.

Sophie shot him a dirty look.

Howl chuckled.

Sophie gave up and resolved to stare straight out the window.

As the joy ride continues…

Sophie watched the bustling city fold away to the lush greenery of the country side. The sweet scent of flowers in bloom was a welcomed reprieve to the lungs, and Sophie took deep breaths of it, unconsciously relaxing against her seat.

"I see you are enjoying the ride my sweet…I've always known that you enjoy my presence, no matter how much you seem to deny it." Howl smirked.

Sophie shot Howl a withering look, "Well, you're wrong! I was enjoying the scenery; that is until I was reminded of your annoying existence…"

"If you insist…" Howl replied with a Gallic shrug of his shoulders.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Do me a favor…?"

"Yes my sweet…?"

"Go shoot yourself…"

"Ouch."

"Watch out! If you are planning to die by driving off the cliff, do so when I'm not in the same damn vehicle as you, and use your own wheels, leave my jeep out of it!" Sophie glared, after guiding the jeep safely back on the curving slopes.

"Sorry about that my sweet…" Howl said sheepishly; or as close as Howl could get to being sheepish.

"We are damn lucky that I got the jeep back on track fast enough, else we'll be dead, and your apology would mean nothing if we died. 'Cause sorry means nothing to the dead."

"That's true. For that I offer you my utmost apology." Howl said seriously.

"…" Sophie was slightly thrown by his sudden change in attitude.

"Looks like I owe you my life, and am now bound by honor to stand by you until my pride deem this life debt paid. So, I guess we'll be seeing each other for a long while." Howl smiled.

"Why you! You did that on purpose didn't you! Well, let me inform you that I have no need, N-O; absolutely no need for you to repay that stupid debt which you had made happen in the first damn place, for whatever screwed up scheme your mind just cooked up!"

"Hmm…unfortunate, that is not up to you to decide…as according to the laws of magical beings; we will be bound; literally, until the debt is paid." Howl said.

"Huh?" Was Sophie's intelligent answer.

"Well…this just means that as much as you are against the idea, and even if I am against the idea; which I'm not. There is nothing we can do about it until the magic in the laws deemed the debt paid." Howl explained calmly.

"What kind of stupid law is that! And if you think I'm going to believe you, than you got another thing coming." Sophie scoffed.

"It matters not my sweet, you will get to witness the effects of the law anyway…" Was Howl's cool reply.

"I hate it when you sound like that." Sophie said, narrowing her eyes at Howl.

"I speak merely of the truth my sweet."

"I know. And damn I hate it."

"There's nothing we can do but 'get on with it' as your generation puts it." Howl said.

"Easier said than done, you wanted it to happen! I sure as hell don't!"

"Aah…a slight difference in views that is all…"

"Slight!"

"Well…I do know a way to, say; reverse this law…"

"You do! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Sophie cried.

"I better not…you wouldn't like it either way."

"Try me." Sophie said daringly.

"Well…you could be my Servant. That way, it would negate the life debt, as our life source would have been bound to each other and it…" Howl was interrupted by a most emphatic no from Sophie.

"See? Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?" Howl said.

"Fine. My fault for getting excited over nothing…" Sophie scowled.

"It's not that bad, my sweet."

"Yea, says the sadistic, scheming, 'bane of my existence' master sorcerer."

"Is it so bad to be near an all-powerful, wealthy, not to mention drop dead gorgeous master sorcerer?"

"No."

Howl smirked.

"It's horrible to be near a narcissistic, arrogant, egoistic, 'thinks everyone is blessed to be in his presence' master sorcerer." Sophie deadpanned.

"You are always so cruel with your words, my sweet."

"Not cruel. Truthful."

"You could have been more tactful about it, my sweet…"

"I don't do tactful. You should know that."

"Right you aren't." Howl said with a slight smile.

"Now, tell me about this stupid mess you've gotten me into."

"You do come around quickly, my sweet."

"Do I have a choice?" Sophie said, giving Howl a dry look.

"In any case, I'm glad you are so receptive of this new development. Another one of those qualities I admire about you…"

"Get on with it."

"Let's see, like what I said earlier; we would be bound together for an undecided period of time, and by that it means that we would literally be physically chained in some ways to each other, such that one would have to be within a few feet of the other at all times. The distance we are allowed apart remains to be seen."

"You can't be serious."

"Dead serious I am my sweet, dead serious."

"Oh hell! What else does this…this law do?"

"Basically, for the length of time that the law is in play, the indebted would have to protect their savior, and if they were to fail, they would forfeit their lives in their savior's place."

"That's harsh…" Sophie said.

"Indeed my sweet. Indeed."

"If it's so, why did you even want to be in my debt in the first place?"

"To be with you."

"Oh yea…maybe I should go kill myself now, so you can die in my place." Sophie said cynically.

"That would not work, the law also protects the indebted; such that a suicide attempt on the savior's part would not be deemed a failure to protect, hence I'll still live."

"Ooh, damn."

"But still, I can't believe you'll risk you life just to be bound to me, are you crazy or something?" Sophie asked sarcastically.

"Love makes one do crazy things Sophie, for if you were to die, and I live on, my sanity wouldn't. It would have died along with you. For my sanity, I'll rather die in your place." Howl said seriously.

Sophie blinked.

"You selfish jerk! Only thinking of your own sanity, what about mine?"

"Would you have cared if I'd died?" Howl asked, hope in his voice.

'Yes. Damnit!' Sophie thought, but out loud she said, "Not really I guess."

Howl's face fell, and Sophie would have missed it if she hadn't been looking straight at him. For in the next second the sadness was gone, replaced by the self-assured annoying smirk. "Aah, you may think so for now, but, I know you'll miss me if I'm gone."

Sophie was partly relieved that Howl was back to being his usual annoying self, the one that she was accustomed to and able to deal with.

"You wish." she retorted.

And once again, silence ensued, but a comfortable one.

Time pass, and soon it was dark out…

"Ok Howl, like where exactly are you planning to take me to? I'm beginning to think; it's the other end of the globe. Because if you haven't noticed, it's already dark, and I've been in this joy ride of yours for hours already!" Sophie said, with a pointed look.

"There, there, my sweet…we are reaching right about…here!" Howl said lightly, as he pulled the jeep to a stop.

"And here happens to be the middle of nowhere! No scratch that…in the middle of a graveyard? Are you nuts! Who the hell in their right minds would think this a perfect place for a DATE!" Sophie said, gesturing at the rows of tombstones.

"Ah…do calm down my sweet, nothing is as what it seems…" Howl said, offering his hand to help Sophie out.

"No thanks, I don't need no hand-holding from you." Sophie sniffed, as she stepped off the jeep and strode towards the graveyard.

Howl withdrew his hand gallantly, and went over to join Sophie, who was standing a distance away, staring around the graveyards.

"This way my sweet…" Howl said, as he directed her forward into the mass of tombstones.

"If you're planning to impress me, you better do it soon, else I'm leaving."

"Humor me…" Howl said, turning his full gaze onto her.

'Wow…midnight blue, no slightly different…Oh, I see…it sparkles. I didn't know that…Nah…it's probably just the trick of the light, because I so did not just think Howl's eyes to be beautiful! That would so fan his already too big ego, and that reminds me, he is an egoistic prick! So, I won't ever fall for him!'

"Hmmm…? You seem distracted my sweet…is something bothering you?" Howl probed, after seeing Sophie's dazed look.

Sophie blinked and said sarcastically, "Didn't you always invade my thoughts and mind without permission, so what's stopping you now."

"So, are you allowing me to invade your mind whenever I want? Because I'll oblige, most…"

Sophie cut him off with a caustic look.

"Oh well…I figured it's probably too good to be true."

"Damn straight. And could you get a move on your date plans before I fall asleep on my feet."

"Drayevarg." Howl said, with a quick wave of his hand; more like a flick of wrist over a half collapsed tombstone.

The ground beneath their feet shuddered and groaned, like something alive, and the surrounding tombs parted; there is no other word for it, it just shifted aside, while the soil around started to sink. Suddenly, a shrill banshee shriek echoed into the night. Sophie jumped involuntary, clutching onto Howl.

"It's alright my sweet, that's just the doorbell." Howl said, petting Sophie's hand, which had his in a death grip.

Upon hearing that, Sophie released his arm with as much dignity as possible. "Sheesh! Whoever they are should have invested in normal bells! If I had been a seventy year old grandmother, I could have died of a heart attack."

"Welcome back master Howl." A little girl in a long white gown and straight long black hair greeted.

"You own this place! I should have known from your choice of doorbells…" Sophie cringed.

"This way please." The girl said, going down a flight of stairs.

"What's your name little girl?" Sophie asked.

"I am called Maki now." The girl said with a slight smile.

"You are called Maki now? So, Maki isn't your real name?" Sophie asked.

"No, I don't remember my real name; it's been too long already. But, I'm happy with the name master Howl gave me." Maki smiled.

"What do you mean…hey! What the…you are floating!" Sophie exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Do not frit over it my sweet…after all, Maki is a specter."

"Yes, I am. I have been wandering around aimless for centuries until master howl found me and gave me a job and home."

"Uh…I…well…I didn't know specters exist...and you look solid enough; well for the most part at least…" Sophie trailed off uncertainly, glancing at the wispy mist that is in place of the girl's feet.

"Well…I'm more solid looking than most specters as I'm being sustained partly by master Howl's powers."

"So…that means other specters are less solid looking?" Sophie mumbled.

"That would be right." Maki nodded.

"But, you needn't worry about it my sweet…specters are rare, and they usually keep to themselves." Howl said.

"Hmm…" Was Sophie's vague reply.

"How is business so far Maki?" Howl asked.

"Better than usual tonight master Howl, it is the night of our annual Death Extravagance." Maki reported.

"Death Extravagance?" Sophie echoed.

Maki nodded in response.

"Get Miss Sophie here into **it**." Howl said with a wink.

Maki's eyes glimmered.

Sophie started backing away warily.

"What **it** exactly are you talking about?" Sophie asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"You have nothing to worry about, just follow Maki. Maki will get you all ready, yep, all ready." Maki purred.

'What the hell is going on here? And why the sudden reference in the third person, and I don't think I like that glint in her eyes…Maki sure seemed to have taken a sudden change in personality. Didn't think personality transplant existed...What are you planning Howl! I don't like not knowing things here! Are you listening to me! Answer me dammit!' Sophie thought.

Maki pounced, and dragged Sophie off.

"There goes the idea that specters would just pass through you…" Sophie cringed.

"That is a common misconception Miss Sophie, and you just be good and follow Maki, Maki will enjoy this, Maki will enjoy this very much indeed." Maki said.

"I don't like the sound of that, what exactly are you planning?"

"Master Howl told Maki not to tell. Master Howl said if you knew you'll be angry."

"He said that? Now I really want out! Let me go!" Sophie cried, as she struggled.

'Damn! She's strong for a little girl. Probably another specter thing…well…how bad could it be right? Right? I sure hope so…' Sophie thought.

The specter, a.k.a Maki dragged the reluctant Sophie down the corridors, through various doors and halls, and finally to a deliberately decorated room.

'I'll say nice, but that's not quite it…the decorations in the room can't be gauged using the usual standards, it's rather spooky, but a nicely done spooky…heck! Why am I even thinking about the damn décor! OMG…!'

Sophie balked at the sight of the thing Maki is holding up against her.

"You like it? Maki thinks you'll look good in** it**."

"No way in hell!" Sophie shot out.

Maki advanced.

Sophie retreated.

After much effort; that is effort from Sophie trying to escape and effort from Maki trying to get her into **it **which Sophie lovingly dubbed as 'the contraption'…they are finally done, and the winner is MAKI!

So there now stood a very very pissed off Sophie in the outfit which technically consists of straps and more straps…

"I feel like a damn mummy in this thing! It's too tight, too flashy and practically obscene!" Sophie cursed.

"Maki doesn't think it's obscene, Maki thinks it looks good on you." Maki said encouragingly.

"If you like it so much, then you wear it!" Sophie scowled.

"My, my, you look absolutely stunning in **it **my sweet…" Howl complimented, as he strode into the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing telling Maki to stuff me into this damn contraption! It isn't even wearable!" Sophie burst out.

"Why not? It's perfect for you my sweet…"

"I so do not think so! For one this is far too revealing it consists of nothing but straps, and it shows too much skin!"

"You are far too conservative my sweet…this isn't hmm…what is it that you call it…"

"Revealing." Maki supplied.

"Ah…yes, it isn't revealing, you are covered are you not?"

"That's not the point! I may essentially be covered, but the spacing between the damn straps shows skin when I move! And this thing doesn't even have a skirt or pants; I'm just wrapped up in black straps!" Sophie cried, agitated.

Howl let out an inaudible sigh, "I guess you could have a skirt of some sort over the outfit."

"Maki, let Miss Sophie pick out a skirt." Howl said.

"Yes master Howl. Over here Miss Sophie." Maki said.

'Boy does she revert back to her old personality fast…' Sophie thought, following Maki into the walk-in closet.

"Wow, this is pretty stocked up…" Sophie breathed.

"But, of course. I believe in being prepared." Howl's voice drifted into the closet.

'Hah! Prepared! Makes me wonder exactly what you are preparing for.' Sophie thought sarcastically.

Sophie riffed through the racks of skirts…

"Is it just me or are the skirts here damn short?" Sophie mumbled.

"Master Howl only stocks up on mini skirts." Maki explained.

"And this?" Sophie asked, holding up a particularly short skirt.

"A micro-mini skirt, Master Howl stocks up a few of those too." Maki answered.

"Men…" Sophie muttered.

"You said something?" Maki queried.

"No, no, nothing." Sophie said with a quick shake of her head as she randomly picked out a black mini skirt; after all there isn't much of a choice considering the similar lengths of the skirts 'master Howl stocks up'.

"You done yet my sweet…?"

"Coming, your greatness!" Sophie mocked, striding out of the closet.

"Ah…so you have finally accepted my greatness now have you?"

"Are you stupid! The day I actually think you are great would be the day I get killed by a…a pack of flies!" Sophie scoffed.

"A pack of flies? You do jest my sweet…nonetheless, you are a breath taking sight, although I personally feel you would look better without the skirt."

"Do I look like I care what you 'personally feel'?"

"Hmmm…yes?"

"NO! Isn't that obvious?" Sophie said with a roll of her eyes.

Howl raised one brow in question.

Sophie shook her head in exasperation.

"Master Howl, if you could so kindly excuse me…I have yet to prepare the main event of the night."

"Of course, and when you're done do prepare the chambers for me and Miss Sophie." Howl nodded.

With that Maki dissipated.

"Well now, my sweet…let's head on over to the party." Howl said with a charming smile, extending his arm for Sophie.

Sophie looked at the proffered appendage as though it is poisonous.

"You are being difficult my sweet..." Howl sighed before striding over to Sophie and looping his arm through hers, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"That's better, now let's be on our way, the night isn't getting any younger." Howl breathed.

Sophie nodded grudgingly.

The two made their way through a series of corridors, through a set of heavy dark oak doors and into…

'Wow! This…this is…unbelievable…' Sophie thought.

The floors were fully carpeted in plush carpet; black with swirls of deep red, and the lights floated randomly around the room, casting their bluish hues around and creating legions of shadows. The decorations and the classical tune with a dark twist played on the grand piano adorning the room lend the event a gothic demeanor. Everyone was dressed for the theme, and Sophie felt more comfortable in her outfit now…the atmosphere and vibes soothed her.

"Do you like it my sweet…?"

"It's beautiful…gothic yet elegant, like it's meant for some dark beauty or queen of the dark…" Sophie breathed.

"I'm deeply pleased; so then, would you give me the honor of being your dark knight for the night?" Howl spoke.

Sophie nodded; too caught up in the wonderful place.

A gentle smile grazed Howl's lips as he witness the look of joy on Sophie's face.

"May I have this dance?" Howl asked.

"Well…I…I'm not very acquainted with ballroom dances…" Sophie trailed off.

"It isn't very difficult my sweet, you all but need to follow while I lead."

"No thanks, I'll make a fool of myself out there, and that is not high on my priorities list, not even close." Sophie said vehemently.

"Trust me..."

"And how the hell do expect me to trust you-an idiot that nearly got us killed just…hmm…2 hours ago!"

"Like this." Howl said, his eyes glinting deviously.

Howl pulled Sophie towards him and trapping her hands effectively by looping his arms through it and placing his hands firmly on her waist and shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing! Let go of me!"

"Not until I have my dance my sweet." Howl replied, as he pulled her along the dance floor.

"I absolutely refuse to dance Howl! So let me go, 'cause I'm not going to move." Sophie hissed, simultaneously digging her heels into the ground.

"Oh, if you want it that way, I'll oblige." Howl smirked, as he went into a dip, causing Sophie to lose her balance and cling onto him for support.

"Why you…you…you…" Sophie spluttered, as Howl maneuvered her around the other pairs of dancing couples.

"Yes my sweet…?" Howl feigned innocence.

"You cocky bastard!"

Howl smirked.

Sophie smirked, bringing her heels up to stomp on the foot of the irritating clown who do not understand simple English.

Alas, Howl seemed to have caught on to what Sophie was thinking, and had side-stepped her heels by twirling her.

"Jerk!" Sophie scowled, as she tried yet again to step on those feet.

Her attempts are foiled once again as Howl used the momentum of the turn to spin her away from him.

'Damnit! That stupid Howl! The next time I'm going to stomp so hard on that damn feet of his that he won't be able to walk for a month…' Sophie thought darkly.

Sophie raised her feet, aimed at Howl's feet and prepared to stamp down on it really hard once and for all; Howl simply side-stepped, avoiding her deadly heels easily.

Sophie growled.

Howl smirked.

'If I can't stomp on his feet, I'll just kick him!'

Sophie took aim and was about to let it fly when Howl released her and bowed.

"Huh?" Sophie asked bewildered.

"The song has ended my sweet…and I must you are the most interesting dance partner I've had…"

"Damn! Just when I was about to kick that jerk too…" Sophie muttered

"Are you disappointed that it's over? If you like I'll dance another song with you; it is always a pleasure to have a partner that constantly keeps me on my toes." Howl smiled.

"No thank you!" Sophie cried hurriedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! In fact, I think I'm kinda hungry."

"As you wish my sweet…" Howl said, as he led her over to the refreshments table at the corner of the room.

"There's nothing to eat…" Sophie said, raising an eyebrow.

"There is my sweet; all you have to do is wish for it." Howl informed.

Howl picked up a wine glass and the next minute it is filled with red wine.

"Like this, you try." Howl said, passing a plate to Sophie.

Within seconds, the empty plate is filled with all kinds of little cakes and puffs.

"Woah! That's interesting…" Sophie smiled, as she started wolfing down the little snacks.

"You are going to get fat eating all that…" Howl noted.

"That's none of your business." Sophie huffed, shoveling some more of the chocolate fudge cake into her mouth.

"I'm only trying to stop you from going down the path to destruction, my sweet…please do not misinterpret my concern."

"Path to destruction? As if…" Sophie scoffed.

"Indeed. For one, you might become overweight and suffer from heart-attack, high blood pressure…and there is also the possibility of a toothache."

"Thanks for the lecture doctor/dentist, but in the case where I do get the said problems, which I won't I'll take of it myself. So, quit bad-mouthing my cakes." Sophie cried.

Howl sighed.

Sophie resumed her cake shoveling.

Howl sighed some more.

Sophie glared.

Howl kept quiet.

After more seconds of seeing the cake shoveling Sophie in action, Howl decided that he'll go and check on the preparations for the finale.

"If you'll excuse me my sweet, I'll be back shortly."

"Gladly, and take your time." Sophie mumbled through a mouthful of strawberry shortcake.

Howl strode off.

Sophie was still shoveling cake into her mouth.

Howl make his way towards 'the room' which contains the surprise.

Sophie toppled.

Howl walked on.

Sophie grabbed onto the table to break her fall.

Howl walked on.

Sophie felt herself being pulled along by some invisible force.

Howl nears 'the room'.

Sophie's beginning to freak out.

Howl paused in front of 'the room'

Sophie blinks and stares around her in bewilderment.

Howl walks on into 'the room'

Sophie remembers something all of a sudden.

'STOP MOVING AROUND HOWL!' Sophie screamed with her mind.

Howl stopped in mid-stride, "Sophie?"

'Yes! It's me damnit! The law! The law! You remember!'

'Oh my, now that you mentioned it, yes.'

'That's all you can say after dragging me around banging into walls and all those damn sharp edged furniture of yours!'

'Are you hurt?'

'Yes! Badly injured! Crippled and swimming in my own pool of blood!' Sophie though back sarcastically.

'I'm glad you are fine my sweet…I'm so sorry that me absence have caused you such pain, I swear to stand by your side from here onto forever.'

'Now I'm beginning to wish that I have a pool of blood to drown in…'

'You are hilarious my sweet…'

'And you must be delirious! This stupid law is going to cause us some major problems, and it's your entire fault!'

'You'll get use to it my sweet…'

'I DO NOT want to get use to this, nu-uh, not in this lifetime **or** the next!'

'Does that means you'll get use to it in the next next lifetime?'

'Get real Howl, there is only this lifetime, and if there ever is a next lifetime, you are not going to be in it.'

'You wouldn't be able to decide that my sweet…'

'Oh really, now you wouldn't be able to know that now, would you?'

'And neither would you my sweet…neither would you…'

'Ok, if neither of us is ever going to find out… And why the hell are we discussing irrelevant stuff like lifetimes when there is a far more pressing thing in need of our attention?'

'Like our love relation?'

'Like real!'

'So it's real then my sweet? I knew you see things my way.'

'I've had it with you Howl! Stop that?'

'Stop what?'

'Stop changing the topic!'

'Oh, so what is the topic then my sweet…'

'You are infuriating! And you know damn well what the topic is!'

'You mean the law?'

'Yes the law! What else!'

'Oh well, like I said, there's nothing we can do about it.'

'I know that! What I mean is that we need to work round it! I can't have myself been dragged off by some invisible force each time you move.'

'…'

'Are you still there Howl? Howl?'

'Yes, I was thinking…'

'How come I can't hear your thoughts? You are talking to me now mind-to-mind right, isn't that like thoughts to thoughts, as in thinking, so how can you think without me knowing?'

'Hn. I am a master sorcerer you know.'

'Stuck up.'

'You really are hurtful.'

'Well, I'm sorry that I'm no big bad master sorcerer who could think and not let you hear what I'm thinking when I'm thinking to you, if that makes any sense at all.'

'Simmer down my sweet, I'll meet you, and we can discuss this later.'

'Fine.'

Sophie stood in the middle of the corridor, hands on hips and feet tapping when Howl rounded the corner.

"Let's go my sweet." Howl said with a smile.

Sophie nodded.

Howl extended his hand to her.

Sophie stared.

Howl's hand is still outstretched to her.

Sophie stared harder.

Howl sighed, withdrawing his hand to his side.

"Follow me then." Howl said

Sophie followed.

They ended up at the gardens.

The garden is crowded.

"Why did you lead me here? It's far too crowded to discuss anything at ease."

"Hush, it's beginning…" Howl said with a finger on his lips.

"Huh? What's beginning?"

Howl motioned to the dark sky with his eyes.

"If you are here to bring me star-gazing, you have the worst sense of timing…"

Just then, the dark sky exploded in a color of lights. Colorful sparkles rained down on the watchers below.

Gasp of glee and awe rang through out the gardens as everyone looked on in wonder at the lovely lights flickering in the night sky.

'Wow…Beautiful…it's the most amazing sight I've ever witnessed…it's like fireworks, no…much more than that, more magical…' Sophie thought.

The magical fireworks display mesmerized all that's present.

Finally, as the last of the sparkles died down, Sophie looked to her side to a smirking Howl.

"So, what do you of my timing now?" Howl whispered.

"Terrible, but the lights were great." Sophie said.

Howl raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's the truth." Sophie stated.

Howl let out a short laugh.

"What?" Sophie asked defensively.

"It's nothing, nothing at all my sweet…" Howl said with a secretive smile.

Sophie frowned.

Howl smiled.

Sophie yawned.

"It's rather late my sweet, you must be tired. I'll show you to your room."

"A little, but you aren't sleeping till I have this stupid law worked out."

"If the lady could stay awake, I'll gladly spend all night awake."

"And we'll be discussing the law, nothing else."

"But of course." Howl replied charmingly.

Sophie eyed Howl warily.

Howl snapped his fingers.

Maki appeared.

"Have you prepared our rooms Maki?"

"Yes master Howl…" Maki replied, she inclined with her head for them to follow, and floated ahead.

Howl nodded.

"Thanks." Sophie said.

Maki turned around and smiled.

"Maki, are there others helping you here?" Sophie asked out of curiosity.

"No, miss Sophie."

"It must be tiring for you to do everything here." Sophie commented.

"No, I'm glad to have something to do after all those years of aimless wandering."

"Still, Howl is so thoughtless to make you do all the work."

"Ahem, I am still here you know, must you speak of me like that my sweet…?"

"You deserve it." Sophie stated.

"You really are out to wound me, even when you are tired…" Howl said, shaking his head.

"Here it is master Howl." Maki said, pausing in front of a set of huge oak doors.

"Thank you Maki, you may leave now…" Howl said, throwing open the double doors.

Maki dissipated.

"We'll be spending the night here my sweet…"

"Yea, it's a nice room. Hang on a sec! There's only I bed!"

"Yea, is there a problem with that?" Howl asked.

"Of course! I'm not going to share a bed with you!" Sophie cried.

"The bed is huge, there is more than enough space for the two of us or more…"

"That's not the point…I don't want to be rudely awoken again like the last time." Sophie stated.

"Good answer. For that, I'll give you a reward." Howl smirked.

"No thanks. The reward would probably be at my expanse…and I don't see the good in my answer anyway…"

"Why my sweet…you are too suspicious…I said you gave a good answer because I'm glad that your reason for not sharing my bed is my cell phone and not me." Howl said with a smile.

"Ok, scrape that…I don't want to be in the same bed as you, and the cell phone is just an excuse to get away from you." Sophie chirped.

"Aahh…you are still deserving of a reward, as you tried to take my feelings into consideration by using my cell phone as an excuse." Howl grin.

"Yea, yea, if you want to think of me as a saint, go ahead. But seriously, no thanks for the reward." Sophie said plastering on a fake sweet smile.

"Are you sure my sweet…?"

"Positive."

"You are going to regret it…"

"Not me…"

Just then Howl parted a set of thick black curtains, revealing a door.

"This is what I was intending as your reward…" Howl said; opening the door to another room, as lavishly decorated as the one they are in.

"On second thought, I'll take the reward." Sophie said, striding towards the door to her reward.

Howl closed it at the last second, "I thought you said you didn't want it, and there'll be no regret…?"

"Well…I changed my mind." Sophie said.

"It's too bad…but you are too late my sweet…" With that Howl turned the lock and replaced the key in his pocket.

"Give me the key."

"What key?" Howl said, pretending not to understand.

"You know what key I want…" Sophie gritted out.

"Let's exchange keys then." Howl said with a smile.

"What are you talking about Howl? Just hand me the keys to my room."

"I will, but in return I want a key from you too…" Howl whispered.

"Fine, you can have any key you want, except the keys to my jeep, or my house, or my bank account…"Sophie said, rattling off a chain of important stuff she had a key for.

Howl put a finger to her lips. "I take it that your condition is such that I do not take any material form of keys from you?"

"Well…yes. That would probably be it." Sophie said with a nod.

"That would limit my choices indeed…" Howl whispered.

"That would be the point, so if you could name me a key beside my condition, I'll give it to you; since it probably wouldn't be a very important one…" Sophie smirked.

"Ah…not very important, you say…?"

Sophie narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Well…my sweet…I want not material keys to material possessions…I just want the key to your heart…" Howl whispered.

"There's no such key. And I can't believe you did all that just to use that line on me." Sophie stated.

"Very observant my sweet…but I do mean it…"

"Whatever…"

"Why don't you ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why I want to use a line on you?" Howl smiled.

"I don't want to know." Sophie deadpanned.

"Ha, I'll tell you nonetheless."

"I figured." Sophie said dryly.

"It's because the prince got the chance to use a line on you…"

"The line Justin used was lame, and so is yours…" Sophie said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah…perhaps, but, it is only fair that I get to use one too after he did." Howl smiled.

"Ok, if you are done with this nonsense, hand the key over. I don't have all night to go along with your whims, and there's also the law that we need to discuss."

"Right." Howl said, and promptly dropped the key in her palm.

"So, onto business, let's test out this law." Sophie said.

"You really are business-like, my sweet…"

"Be serious." Sophie glared.

Howl raised his hands in mock surrender. "Anything you say, my sweet."

"Ok, you stay here, and I'll walk, let's see how much distance we could put between us." Sophie directed.

Sophie strode forward. She managed to get as far as the other end of her room, before she felt an invisible force preventing her next step.

"I think this is as far as it can go!" Sophie shouted to Howl in the other room.

"That's quite a distance, guess it wouldn't be that bad." Howl said.

"Yea, but, I wish it could be further." Sophie sighed.

"Stay there my sweet; I want to try something out." Howl said.

Howl stood up, and step a few steps forward.

"Ouch!" Sophie cried, as she fell backwards onto her butt.

"Sorry about that my sweet, I guess this really is the limit."

"Yea, but the law is biased! Why do I fall on my butt when you move, while you don't even budge when I move further than the distance allowed!"

"Perhaps, it's because I'm heavier than you." Howl supplied.

Sophie sighed.

"I'm going to try something else my sweet…could you stamp three times with one of your feet?" Howl asked.

"Whatever for?"

"Just do it, my sweet."

"Fine." Sophie said, stamping her feet three times.

"Now wha…" Sophie asked, but was promptly knocked over by a huge weight.

**Authoress: Ok, I'm stopping here for now, running out of ideas…I hope you guys are not disappointed. I'm really not sure about this chapter… I'll try harder, and update sooner. Sorry for the long wait. Pls, tell me what you think of this chapter ok? It would really mean so much to me, to know if you guys like it or not. **


End file.
